


两人成双，三人成众

by orangemu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Hisoka is a dick, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Burn, friendship is important, probably more porn later, 以后可能有肉, 冒险, 友谊很重要, 慢热, 手淫, 西索是个混蛋
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemu/pseuds/orangemu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>西索答应帮伊路米找到奇犽。他同时许诺奇犽，不让伊路米找到他。一切都以牵绊之名。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Padokea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two's Company, Three's a Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596585) by [SphericallyAdept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericallyAdept/pseuds/SphericallyAdept). 



打开门看到西索和阿路加坐在地上玩纸牌的时候，奇犽的大脑几乎短路。西索抬起头对上奇犽满脸的杀气，抹画过的唇弯起一个狂放的弧度；一面丢下四张Ace，引得阿路加大叫着抗议。

“见鬼的你在这儿干嘛？”奇犽来不及控制自己就喊了出来。他感到自己的肾上腺素激增，各种念头以一百英里每秒的速度在脑中呼啸而过。在他所做的一切湮灭行踪的努力之后，西索找到他们不可能是巧合。仙派帮他把所有的资产洗进了一个伪造账户，同时保证这个账户下的花销无法追踪。奇犽甚至每隔两三周都会带着阿路加变更落脚地（其实他希望能搬动得更频繁些，但是阿路加需要完全由他照顾，所以他必须接任务赚钱）。过去的两年，只要他不允许，没有人能找到他们。可如果现在西索能找到他，那他的家人找到他们也只是时间问题。

“哦，别这么看着我~”西索说着手指交握。“你会吓到你亲爱的妹妹的。她会以为你不喜欢我呢。”

阿路加丢下纸牌，一跃而起，浓密的栗色长发勾勒着她开心的笑脸。“欢迎回家，哥哥！”她一面说着一面前扑到奇犽的身上，亲昵的环住哥哥的脖子。

维持着震惊的状态，奇犽单手保护性的搂住自己的妹妹。生存本能占了上风，他的另一只手已经变形成利爪。

“你们揍敌客家的兄弟都是这么可爱呐~”西索不急不慢的站起来，“可惜，尽管跟你打会很有趣，可是我暂时没兴趣，而你没时间了。”

奇犽听到西索的话眯起眼睛，他快速的瞟了阿路加一眼。她看起来一脸无辜没受到任何伤害，这让奇犽稍微放心了一点。

“你怎么找到我们的？”奇犽又问了一次，这一次更镇定一些。

西索的笑容咧得更大了。“魔术师是绝对不会透露魔术秘密的哟。另外，如果告诉你，下次我就不一定能及时找到你了。相信我，你会希望我找到你的。”

“凭什么我会希望你找到我？”奇犽厉声道。现在他确信西索不是来伤害他或阿路加的，火气就蹭得蹿了上来。可他的怒火没能持续很久，西索接下去的话让他全身的血液都凝固了。

“因为如果我不先找到你，伊路米就会找到你。事实上，他现在就在来这儿的路上呢。”

西索兴高采烈的看着血色从奇犽的脸上褪去。

“已经两年了。很自然你大哥会开始动真格儿的想把你找回去。你知道的，他爱你超过爱这世界上的任何东西哟。”西索从口袋里摸出两张飞艇票。“据说，Jappon这个时节的樱花特别好看。阿路加告诉我她还没去过Jappon哟。”

奇犽呆站在走廊无法动弹，西索向他晃着飞艇票，就好像对着自家宠物狗晃着肉骨头。“你可能想要尽快行动哦。你大哥一个小时之内就会到这儿，飞艇20分钟后起航。如果你快跑得话还赶得上。”

一时间，奇犽的脑内充斥着伊路米空洞的黑眸，他感觉到熟悉的恐惧再次紧紧缠上了他。这就是结局了么？如果伊路米能找到他们一次，他就能再找到他们。整整两年都没有听到自己大哥的消息，奇犽天真的以为或许自己已经彻底摆脱他了。他怎么会愚蠢的以为伊路米就轻易的放弃了，可他无法控制的这么希望着。这就好像伊路米在夺走他的力量之前恩赐给他一线希望，一点幸福。而现在，伊路米已经发现了他们的行踪，逃跑只是在拖延那个不可避免的结局。

阿路加在臂弯中挣扎的感觉把奇犽从自己的思绪里拉了回来。奇犽松开手，阿路加快速的跑到房间的另一端。

“别担心，哥哥！”她开心的宣告，“西索先生说他会帮助我们的。他已经帮我打了包，还清理了现场，我们现在立刻就能出发。我还找到了我上周丢的那条项链呢！”阿路加的笑容极富感染力，边说边从床底下拖出两个黑色的旅行袋。

进屋之后第一次，奇犽注意到他们租住的这间设施简陋的房间已经被打扫过，本来四处散落的生活用品已经被清空。红木写字台和梳妆台都被擦拭过，床单更换过，甚至连木地板都比上次见时得更光洁了。他和阿路加已经搬过太多次家，抹去俩人的居住痕迹变成了一项常规操作。阿路加很清楚每个步骤。奇犽毫不怀疑拿尼加已经清理了所有的毛发和其他痕迹。阿路加站在旅行袋旁，一脸期待的表情。

奇犽再次审视西索。很多事情感觉还是不对劲。这个小丑的一举一动一言一行都很可疑，可是谁能知道这个变态到底在想些什么。

“你为什么要这么做？”奇犽戒备的问。

西索耸耸肩，“为什么一定要有个理由？”

奇犽知道继续追问下去也不会有结果。他再次瞄了一眼西索手中的票，“我怎么知道你没有出卖我们？怎么确定伊路米没在航程目的地等我们自投罗网？”

“我为什么要那么做？奇犽，你居然把我想得这么没品，我好受伤哦~”西索一手按住胸口，假装受到了冒犯，“这场追逐要是这么快结束还有何乐趣可言呢？”

奇犽突然感到了强烈的冲动想要把这个小丑的脑袋拧下来。各方立场突然变得清晰，可奇犽一点儿都不喜欢这种展开。房间另一侧传来的沉重的拖曳声，打断了奇犽嗜血的冲动。

被谨慎的天性驱使，奇犽想要理清思路。在这期间阿路加等得不耐烦起来，她试图自己把沉甸甸的旅行袋拖到门口。她有点气鼓鼓却意志坚定的盯着哥哥，明确表示了在这个问题上，她站在西索这边。奇犽叹了口气。他已经完成了手头的任务，没有继续留在这里的理由。

奇犽大步流星的穿过房间，尽管这有悖自己的判断，他还是从西索伸出的手中一把扯过飞艇票。小丑周身甜腻腻黏糊糊的念弄得他一阵窒息，他赶紧闪到一边。

奇犽把船票揣到兜里，斜跨上旅行包收紧了背带，这样背包就不会在奔跑的时候来回颠簸影响速度。然后奇犽俯身温柔的抱起阿路加。距离上次他这么抱着妹妹奔跑已经有一阵子了，这次肯定不会像之前那次那么容易。奇犽在过去的两年按部就班的长高，而阿路加经历了一次成长高峰。尽管两人相差三岁，阿路加现在几乎和哥哥一样高了。奇犽电系的念力逗得她咯咯直笑。

“最后一个问题。”奇犽一边做准备一边问。光电自下而上席卷过他的全身，使他周身被一种非人类的白炽所包裹。“大哥是怎么找到我的？”

西索舔了舔唇，一阵愉悦的战栗向下贯穿了他的脊柱。就是这样的瞬间让人生有了活着的意义。他玩味着奇犽愠怒的表情，从牌堆里一下子抽出了鬼牌，丢向揍敌客家族年轻的继承人。“我告诉他的~”

奇犽突然理解了多年以前，支撑着小杰在天空竞技场一路打上去的是怎样一种暴怒。那个瞬间，如果能一拳揍上西索轻飘飘的笑脸，他愿意冒生命危险。相反的，他拔腿飞奔了起来。

————————————————————————————————————

当西索收到短信的时候，耳边还萦绕着经久不息的掌声。作为层主，西索并不是必须得参加战斗，但这次的挑战者是一只合成蚁。在耳闻过有关这个物种的各种传闻之后，西索有点好奇。这只人形短吻鳄作为对日常生活的调剂，还是蛮有趣的，但并没有达到这个物种传说中的程度。看起来最强的蚂蚁们已经被猎人协会猎杀了。真是遗憾呐。

西索从休息室取了一条毛巾擦干净手上的血迹，才开始查看手机。

13:46 伊路米：你给我的线索是条死路。

13:50 西索：呀真遗憾。那条线索很贵呢☆-_-△

13:51 伊路米：既然现在证明这是条假情报，你可以告诉我你的情报源了吧？

13:55 西索：当然，我从一位迷人的云游女巫那里买的，她有一只可爱的蓝色水晶球。传说她能看到任何地方的任何人哟。

13:56 伊路米：……

13:57 西索：怎么了？你不觉得世界上的未解之谜很有趣吗？

伊路米的怒气透过手机都能感受得到。

14:00 伊路米：请你以后务必避免浪费我的时间。

14:01 西索：别这么冷淡嘛伊路~我请你吃晚饭补偿你？餐厅随你挑。

这是一场精心计算过的赌局。尽管伊路米完全可以通过在地上挖个坑儿和打猎过日子，他的品味事实上却相当高端。任何一个对伊路米了解不深的人都不会猜到，他事实上，可惜没有更好的词来形容，是个美食家。然而西索比任何人都更深入和细致的了解揍敌客家族的大儿子，了解程度甚至超过了伊路米自己的家人。唯一阻止伊路米沉溺于美食的，是他铁腕般的自律。话虽如此，一顿上不封顶的免费晚餐，对杀手而言也是相当诱人的提议呢。

30分钟之后，手机上还没有回复，西索开始坐立不安起来。从比赛场馆出来的路上跟粉丝玩闹确实很有意思，可是现在他回到了自己的房间，又觉得无聊了。心不在焉的摩挲着酸痛的脸颊，由于他不是很习惯自己的对手有条装甲尾巴，那只短吻鳄蚁走运的揍中一拳。嘛，那条尾巴确实很有力量。回忆着对手蓝色的鲜血从裂开的伤口喷涌而出的画面，西索不禁更用力的揉搓着自己痛得一抽一抽的脸颊，这美妙的疼痛暂时性的让他忘记了毫无回应的手机。或许在他等回信儿的空当可以给自己来场手活儿。手机非常不给面子的响了一声。

14：37 伊路米：下周六晚上7点半，Le Papillon。

14：39 伊路米：另外我希望你到时能提供一条有用的线索。

西索看了一眼手机上的日历。下周六距离现在将近两周，他有足够的时间安排自己的下一步计划。

14：42 西索：我期待着哟☆^_^△

西索咧开一个笑容。赌赢了的感觉真不错，接下去的几天就不会无聊啦。他快速的在Le Papillon酒店定了位子，然后浏览手机的通讯录，打了个电话。

呼叫音响了三次对方才接起来。

“你好，庞姆？最近过的如何？我好想念你啊。”西索用迷人的声线道。

倾听着庞姆的回答，西索时不时轻哼着应和。

“是的，和上次一样的委托。我周五下午三点过去接你。随便你想去哪儿都可以。”

挂电话之前他跟庞姆又闲聊了一会儿。相比起获得奇犽行踪这样的信息，在一场绅士的约会里扮演个角色，实在是微不足道的代价。

————————————————————————————————————

Le Papillon位于壮观的上百层的豪华酒店La Tremoille的顶层。从很多方面来说，Le Papillon都很独特。首先，这里每桌都是独立包间，配有专属的侍者，能纵览整个城市的美景。其次，包间的落地窗都是防弹的，整个顶层配备的是国家级的先进安全技术。最后，预约只对被认可的重要人士开放（黑道或者白道皆可）。酒店经常在同一个晚上接待犯罪首脑，社会名流，和总统级的人物。

西索站在酒店前门外看了下表。晚上7点28分，还有两分钟伊路米就该到了。

西索没有穿自己戏剧化的战斗服，而是选择了一身符合社交标准的三件套西装。西装的面料手感柔软，剪裁合身的勾显出他的宽肩和窄腰。颜色是最浅的粉色，很衬他的一头红发，今晚西索没有弄成平时的样子，而是很有品位的向后梳成了背头。脖子上系的是一条枣红和粉红条纹相间的领带。作为整套造型的收尾，他画了两条简单清晰的黑色眼线代替日常的星星水滴妆。

7点半整，一辆通体漆黑的宝马停在了路边。后座的门打开，伊路米走了出来。杀手打扮得没有那么招摇，却也相应的穿了一身优雅的黑色西装，配一条墨绿色领带。他朝西索点点头算是打招呼，两人并肩走入了酒店。

一直到两人被让进单间就坐都没人开口说话。Le Papillon每晚只提供一套高规格的晚宴菜单，所以两人能点的只有酒水。出乎意料，伊路米没等西索说话就先开口道。

“要一瓶你这里最烈的酒，不需要冰。”

侍者颌首鞠躬，然后退出了房间。

西索挑起一边眉毛。“今晚不太好过？”

“某种意义上来说，是。”

“工作上有麻烦？”

伊路米向后靠在椅背上，漆黑的眸子透露不出一点讯息。“不。只是，”他有点犹豫，“家里有些麻烦。奇犽有什么新消息么？”他没给西索继续追问的机会，抢先问道。

“有啊。”西索回答。他花了点时间估计了一下谈话氛围，然后才说。“但是我们有一整晚。这顿晚饭我可花了大价钱呢，所以，我们不妨好好享受现在。”

伊路米的脸上闪过一丝烦躁，但他马上控制住了。这种游戏通常都是心理博弈，尽管他鄙视在不必要的纠缠上浪费时间，他的尊严却不允许他显得太过绝望和急切。“你说得对。我们可以晚点儿再谈那个。噢，太好了，酒来了。”

西索转过身，刚好看到侍者端着一瓶Bruichladdich和两只威士忌酒杯走进房间。

“我们自己来就可以了，谢谢。”伊路米阻止了侍者上前倒酒，后者再次鞠躬后退出了房间。西索饶有兴趣的看着伊路米给自己倒了满满一杯淡金色的液体，然后像喝水一样一饮而尽。

“感觉好点儿了？”

伊路米又伸手抓过酒瓶。

“呐，虽然我知道你对这个想法不屑一顾，但大家都说有烦恼的时候跟朋友说说才有益身心健康哟。”西索说话的功夫，伊路米又灌下一杯。

伊路米嗤笑着，声音有一丝异样。“我以前不觉得你是喜欢谈论感觉的那种人。另外，我们不是朋友。”

“我们不止一次在工作中合作，而我不是个好相处的人。鉴于你现在还在这儿，你肯定是看出继续我们的关系对你有利。”西索在伊路米伸手之前抢过瓶子，保守的给自己倒了两指深的威士忌。“而我现在在帮你完成一项任务，我觉得，任何日后可能会影响你的行动进而危及到我的信息，我都有权知道哟。”

“你之前从没抱怨过任务的危险性。”伊路米反驳。

西索假笑着。“你说的没错，危险让我性奋，尤其是这个危险跟你有关。可是呐，我为这次任务投入了很多，我可不想自己的努力因为你的某些尚未解决的问题而被毁掉，不管是什么问题。”

伊路米低头看着自己空空如也的酒杯。头顶水晶灯的光，穿透材质良好的水晶杯体，在丝质的桌布上映出一道小小的彩虹。并排的色彩让他想起了妈妈的洋装，在衣柜里按颜色排列形成一条巨大的彩虹。妈妈曾经是清冷石头主宅里璀璨的宝石；是死气沉沉的家中的一抹声音和活力。而现在，她只穿黑色，几乎不说话。

“我妈妈情绪变得……不太稳定。”伊路米最终说道，没有看西索的眼睛。“今天她杀了三个管家。第一个管家当着她的面议论奇犽已经死了，另外两个试图让她冷静下来而被杀了。她觉得奇犽永远也不会回来了，父亲却不允许我们集中精力寻找他。”

西索靠坐了回去。这就可以解释为什么三周前伊路米突然给自己打电话要求组队，而这之前两人足有近一年半没有交集（尽管西索这边儿可是超努力的联系了哟）。

“这就是你让我帮你找线索的原因？”

伊路米点头。“父亲坚持认为奇犽会回来，因为他是父亲的儿子。发生过阿路加的事情之后，他不希望我们也参与其中。如果发现我擅自行动，应该会很不高兴。”

魔术师眯起眼睛，仔细的观察着伊路米。事件的碎片已经开始拼合，但他仍需要核实一些事。“我之前并不觉得你和家里很亲密，我指，感情上。”西索说，着重强调了最后一个词。

伊路米抬起头，“我们当然很亲密。对家族的绝对忠诚是揍敌客家如此强大的原因之一，但是，”他稍稍停顿，“但是如果再也奇犽肯回来，揍敌客家族就无法继续了。”

“为什么？”

“因为奇犽是继承人。”伊路米理所当然的回答，似乎这是全世界最显而易见的答案。

西索慢慢的嘬了一口威士忌，享受酒精从喉咙一直灼烧到胃部的感觉。一个他没有预料到的机会摆在他面前，他思量着继续深究下去的利弊。在伊路米明显压力很大的情况下戳到他的痛处，是个恐怖的想法。如果戳得太过用力，他们可能就此反目。尽管那种展开也不坏，不过却不是他此刻希望的。

“为什么继承人一定要是奇犽？”西索问，决定装傻。

“奇犽是这代所有孩子里潜质最好的。很自然的，最强大的孩子会给家族带来成功。”

正中红心。西索放下酒杯，前倾看向伊路米墨黑的眸子。“他可能是潜质最好的，但你现在比他强。之后一段时间你都会比他强。”

伊路米皱起眉头。“我现在是不是更强并不重要。只要奇犽还活着，他最终会变得比我强大，而到那时，如果其他人继承家族，奇犽就会是个威胁。”特别是他还有拿尼加听他命令，伊路米心想。但没必要说那么多。

“就目前的情况来看，你所估计的未来并不一定会实现，不是么？”西索追逼道。

伊路米眉头皱的更深。强者有权利获得一切。他本指望西索这么强大的人理解这个概念。

奇犽的实力总有一天会超过自己。考虑到离开家后奇犽的训练漏洞百出得就像块瑞士奶酪，这一天可能比预想要花上更长时间，但最终结果不会变。一想到奇犽会成长，长成大人，还不在自己的监督之下，伊路米就感到自己的心脏紧缩了一下。一定是酒精的作用。

“西索，”伊路米一字一句的说，就好像在对一个孩子说话，“揍敌客家族不能被一个容易被击败或影响的人领导。”

西索放声大笑，在周围高雅的环境下，声音格外放纵刺耳。

“我不能理解我说的哪里可笑。”伊路米说，声音恼怒得冒火。他不耐烦的等着西索平静下来。

“最亲爱的伊路米，”西索终于能开口说话，他假装擦掉笑出的眼泪，惹得杀手愈发懊恼。“我不认为你充分理解了自己对奇犽的影响力。”

“他已经把针拔出来了。我不能像以前一样控制他了。”

“嗯嗯，”西索应和着，“你才是操作系的。我确定你知道念不是控制一个人的唯一方法。”

“没错，但是——”

“就我看来，你工作完成得太过漂亮。你弟弟可能永远也无法摆脱你的影响。”

当听到伊路米就快找到自己时奇犽惊恐的表情，快速的划过魔术师的脑海。如果伊路米觉得，年轻的继承人接管家族后自己就不能对他造成影响，那伊路米真是低估了自己的能力。

伊路米眉头紧锁，尽管有悖于他的理性判断，他还是抓起威士忌酒瓶，喝下了超过三分之一瓶酒。然后他蓦地起身走到落地玻璃前。激动之下倾吐的暖意终于蔓延到了胸口，消融了心中黑暗的情感漩涡。西索是个很危险的人，在他身边毫无防备并不安全。可说不清楚原因，在西索周围总会让伊路米行动起来肆无忌惮。

接下去的几分钟，两人都没有说话。沉默中，伊路米研究着遥远地面上蠕动的汽车前灯，从顶楼看来就像荧光色的蚂蚁。看普通人多么容易就能被压碎捏扁，蚂蚁倒挺适合他们的。远远的，天空竞技场凹凸不平的尖顶，衬着夜色柔和的闪烁。

西索打破了沉默。“你会成为一个好首领，你所有的兄弟中最好的。你真该认真考虑一下哟。”

“那无关紧要。奇犽是继承人，从他出生开始就是。我所要思考的全部就是如何把他找回来。”伊路米固执的回答。

“这个谎话要过时啦。我了解你。我知道你不惜一切想控制那个全世界最致命的家族，我也知道你要找奇犽的真正原因是你想念他了。”

伊路米的黑发四散飞舞开来，他转身向西索射出一枚念针。西索两指一夹轻易的接住了暗器。

“你错了。”伊路米平静的说，危险的。

西索轻佻的笑着。“你在说谎。”

伊路米嗤之以鼻。

机不可失，现在正是打出王牌的时候。西索转过自己的座椅，更为笔直的面对着伊路米。“你知道，他还叫你哥哥哟。”

伊路米双眼微微睁大，刚才嗜血的冲动瞬间消散得无影无踪。“你什么时候跟他说过话？”

“一段时间以前啦，在贪婪大陆。”魔术师撒谎。

伊路米的肩膀不易察觉的垂了下来，他转过身去，重又对着落地玻璃。

“那之后你对他做的，你之前都对他做过了。我确定他依旧把你当做兄长。毕竟，你是他最亲近的家人了。”西索试图安慰道。

伊路米闭上眼。在西索这样危险的陪伴下如此脆弱，实在是个很糟糕的主意，可此刻他几乎不在乎了。他听到房间的另一侧西索的椅子在大理石地面上拖动的声音，粉红色头发的男人站起身来走到他身边。强壮的手臂从后边将他包裹进一个拥抱。伊路米没有睁开眼，他既没有靠向那个怀抱，也没有挣脱开。这一整个晚上都是个错误。这就是他能允许自己放肆的极限。

房门突然打开的声音让西索收回了手臂，结束了那个瞬间。

“食物上来啦。”西索说着走回他自己的座位。

伊路米无言的跟了上去。尽管他厌恶得不想承认，但西索是对的，交谈之后他确实感觉好些了。如果他肯原谅自己，并且不介意把状况弄得更糟些的话，伊路米就能承认西索对他而言不仅仅是个熟人。

谢天谢地，他们吃饭的时候，有关友情或者家族首领演替的话题没再被提起。伊路米心情不错，更为自在的透露了一些个人信息，平时他是不会这么做的。

在享用开胃菜的时候，西索知道了伊路米喜欢绿色，因为他童年故事书的坏蛋总是穿着绿色，而伊路米一直更偏爱坏蛋。说到绿色，话题很快就转到了小杰，五分钟之后，伊路米了解了西索对这个山林小子的各种想法，多到他觉得有点不太合适。但是，不恰当的胡扯不正是朋友做的事情么？

西索觉得当晚最有趣的发现发生在主菜端上来的时候。当晚的特色菜是小牛肉，煎至完美的四分熟，艺术性的绕着一小丛绿色蔬菜和胡萝卜摆开。

盘子一放到西索面前他就开动了。伊路米却掏出了手机。

“你在做什么？”西索问，嘴里塞满了肉。

“请你别在嘴里有食物的时候说话。”伊路米斥责道，一面转动他的盘子，从不同的角度拍了几张照片。

西索被逗乐了。“我以前不觉得你是给自己的食物拍照的那种人。”

“我又不能经常来这里吃饭。”伊路米替自己辩护，脸颊有点儿发热（又是酒精的错）。他把手机塞回口袋里。“言归正传，现在能不能谈点儿正事了？”

“当然，奇犽在Jappon。”西索毫不犹豫的回道。

伊路米眨眨眼，很惊讶西索这么简单就交出了信息。

“我相信这次你是从可靠情报源获得的线索？”

“那是自然。”魔术师冲对方抛了个媚眼，“我不会第二次让你失望的，不能让你觉得我那么无能呢。”

伊路米无视了对方话里的嘲讽，已经全神贯注于在脑内计划自己的行程。如果他抓紧时间，他还能赶上当晚离境的飞机。Jappon不是一个很大的国家，尽管如此，搜索整个国家仍然很困难。从人烟最稀少的地区开始搜应该是最佳选择。

“伊路米。”西索呼唤道，越过小桌伸手在杀手的眼前连打了几个响指。“不用那么苦思冥想。”他从口袋掏出两张飞艇票放在桌上。“我知道他所在地的更多细节，我跟你一起去。”

伊路米眨眨眼。他不应该那么快就放弃交朋友这个想法，有个朋友意外得挺有用处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 文章题目。英文原意有“两个人是浪漫意味的相互陪伴，三个人是乱哄哄的一堆人”这种感觉，常用来拒绝电灯泡提出的“我也跟你们去吃饭好不好”这种没有眼力见儿的要求~然，完全翻不出这个意味。好想译成“俺俩一对，灯泡靠边儿”XDDDD~~~诚征更信达雅的译名~  
> 2\. 西索说为预定付了大价钱，“I paid an arm and a leg for this reservation”，原文字面直译是西索为了这顿饭赔上了一条胳膊和一条腿，跟漫画的356西团战剧情神吻合= =|||||


	2. Jappon

晚餐过后，西索和伊路米两人约好用一个小时分头收拾行李，然后在飞艇中心见面搭乘晚上11点的航班。西索回到位于天空竞技场的套房，他不打算为旅行准备任何东西，但洗个澡换身衣服总错不了。

而这一个小时中最重要任务，就是最后一次确定奇犽的位置。西索原计划要给他打电话的，然后远程把自己的行程发给他。不过，他上次的突然造访似乎吓到了那个银发男孩，这一次他比之前藏得都更小心，庞姆提供的电话号码已经停机。西索甚至怀疑，奇犽已经完全不可能用现代科技联络上了。这给他的工作增加了难度，可也是趣味的一部分嘛。

西索关上花洒，从淋浴房边的架子上扯过一条浴巾，快速擦干了自己。他抓起手机发了条短信。

9：12 西索：你找到他了么？

等回信的间隙，他取出套间配的吹风机，一面哼着不成调的小曲，一面让热风烘干自己潮湿的头发。

9：15 秀托：应该很接近了。我找到了庞姆说的那座山，奇犽应该躲在其中某个黑暗的角落，庞姆提供不了更详细的线索。

9：16 西索：在那座山的南面应该有一条不大的裂谷或者山坳哟，峡谷口大概很窄，纵深很深。

过去的两周，作为获得奇犽位置的报酬，他带庞姆出去约了三次会。庞姆尝试在一天中的不同时段探查奇犽的位置，可看到的总是一片昏暗。从他现在所在的环境进行推理，了解过太阳在当地当季的移动规律，就很容易对地形作出判断。

西索吹完头发时，秀托还是没有回信，不过西索并不担心。如果秀托不能完成任务，他只需要适当拖住伊路米直到奇犽顺利逃脱。虽然这样他的伪装就暴露了，但至少能跟伊路米好好打一架。

西索打开发胶才发现手头的这支几乎用完了，不禁皱起了眉头。或许是时候尝试个新发型了。他瞟了一眼镜子里的自己，左右摆弄自己的脸，端详着微卷的头发和下颌的线条。还是算了，他决定下次去商店时多买点儿发胶。

秀托的回复送达时，西索正在自己的右脸颊上抹画蓝色的星星。

9：29 秀托：现在周围很暗所以我也不完全确定，不过我觉得我找到你说的峡谷了。那周围几乎没有树对吧？

9：30 西索：很有可能。你还剩两小时哟。

几分钟后，西索结束了脸妆的最后步骤。粉红色头发的男人欣赏了一会自己在镜子里的倒影。或许是迷信，西索认为，如果他看起来不像自己就不能发挥最好的战斗状态。这套妆容让他变得又美丽又致命。

他最喜欢的一套战斗服被摆在床上，白色的短上衣胸前画着黑色的黑桃♠️和草花♣️，里衬是紫色紧身衣，扎到白色的宽松裤装里，能漂亮的显出他的腰线和臀部。整套造型以金底黑方片图案的腰带收尾。着装完毕，西索忍不住微笑起来。上次他穿这身儿，还是跟伊路米组队处理阿路加事件的时候呢。可以说他多愁善感，他就是觉得现在又要跟伊路米一起工作，再次穿上这身衣服感觉对极了。再次检查了一下自己的造型，西索蹬上紫色的高跟鞋，叫了一辆出租车。

————————————————————————————————————

秀托把手机放回口袋里，稍等了片刻让眼睛适应周围的黑暗。西索所说的那条峡谷事实上相当狭窄，很容易就会错过。他站在制高点，隐约看到灰暗的罅隙一直向下延伸到山麓南侧的半山腰处。大概要一个小时的脚程才能到达。虽然没有供人行走的山路，但这对一个有经验的职业猎人影响不大。如果他使用自己的念能力飞过去能更快到达，可秀托不希望引起太多注意。很有可能，奇犽一感到周边有念能力发动就会逃跑，所以在对方能以肉眼确认他的身份之前，秀托都打算维持在绝的状态下。

身穿长袍的猎人深吸了一口气，压制住放松状态下身体周围自然泄露的气，进入绝的状态。随着黑暗旅店的消失，本来浮动着鼓起的左袖口瘪了下去。秀托确认了一下，对方必须使用圆才能察觉到自己的存在，然后悄无声息的向着裂谷奔去。

一小时以后，他离目的地很近了，空气中飘散着一股轻微的烟熏味。这是个好现象。在这么荒无人烟的地方，很难想象会有煤气或者电力供应，奇犽他们大概是用火来烹饪食物的。四周太过昏暗秀托什么也看不清，但越靠近，他就越确信这里是那对兄妹的落脚地。

当秀托到达山谷的裂口处时，他放慢了速度。在两侧山体之间夹着一道的狭窄空间，内里漆黑一片。如果他没记错，奇犽行事作风相当谨慎。时至今日，每当想起进入NGL前被安排和两个男孩子训练的日子，秀托都忍俊不止。他和奇犽实在很像，都小心谨慎不想冒然开战结果拖到了期限的最后一天。他毫不怀疑，奇犽一定在裂谷中设置了复数个陷阱，物理攻击的和念能力的。

在裂谷的入口处，秀托发动了凝，视线穿透黑暗看进去。他所看到的从各方面而言都很惊人。一整片薄如蝉翼几乎透明的念封住了整个裂谷入口，如同一道虚拟防火墙。这道念实在是太漂亮了，在风中如同丝绸般波荡起伏。秀托当然不会冒然接触这显而易见的陷阱。在微乎其微的几率下这只是奇犽设置的报警装置，在有物体通过时向他发出警报，然而散落了一地烧焦的昆虫尸体表明，显然不是那么回事。

秀托稍稍后退，暗自祈祷年轻的猎人不会出招就下杀手，然后全力释放出念能力。阻挡前路的那层看似平静的念层，和他绿色的念碰撞在一起，随着一阵白色的光电噼啪作响碎成一片。裂谷的深处现出一道裹着同样的炫目白光的身影，闪电般直冲过来。秀托闭上眼本能的抬起胳膊护住要害。

“秀托？”

听到自己的名字，秀托睁开眼慢慢放下胳膊。奇犽呆站在他面前，变形成利爪状的手臂前伸着，眼看就要掏出他的心脏。奇犽比他们上次见面时长大了一些，也长高了，但变化的并不只有他的身高。他看起来更成熟了，比一个十六岁少年应有的还要成熟。逃亡的生活和照顾妹妹的压力雕琢了他的面容，婴儿肥已经褪去，取而代之的是线条锋利优雅的颧骨。他的念散发出不可思议的光芒，凸显出蓝眸下的黑眼圈，在过长刘海的遮挡下若隐若现。然而，与他面容上的疲惫相反，奇犽的眼睛明亮有神，看起来很有活力。

“对，是我。”秀托说，露出一个羞怯的微笑。“好久不见呐？”

奇犽收起了念能力，白色的头发软软的伏了下来。“你怎么会在这儿？你怎么——”他惊讶的睁大眼睛，随即怀疑的眯了起来。“西索让你来的，是不是？”

秀托紧张的抿嘴一笑。“虽然是这么回事，可我是站在你这边的！”看到奇犽面露不悦，他赶紧补充道。

奇犽叹了口气，伸手把挡眼的刘海拨到一边。秀托感到自己的心脏因为同情而拧紧了。没有人应该承受奇犽在短短人生中遭受的一切，他还是个孩子。

“所以，我猜这意味着伊路米在来这里的路上，而我还有不到一个小时可以逃跑？”

秀托点点头，重又感到这次的任务时间紧迫。

“这次会有点难度。”奇犽的声音因为疲惫而有一点紧绷，他转身返回裂谷深处。“即使使用神速，我也不可能在这么短的时间内完全抹去我们的痕迹再离开。如果不好好掩藏踪迹，伊路米能追着一只甲虫穿过整片雨林。”

“这就是为什么我在这里。”秀托紧接着说。“我要用黑暗旅店把你们偷渡出去。在旅店中，即使你大哥使用圆也找不到你们。”

“但他能感知到你，不是么？”奇犽看了秀托一眼，问道。

“他确实能。但他之前不认识我，而且，顺利的话，他到这儿时我已经离开这片大陆了。”

一道明晃晃的人造光突然从裂谷深处射过来。一个瘦高的留着栗色长发的女孩从结实的帐篷里探头偷看，手里拎着手电筒。秀托冲她招招手。

“哥哥？”看到奇犽和秀托向她走去，阿路加有些担心的问道。

“没关系的，阿路加。”奇犽快速而坚定的抱了她一下，然后介绍秀托。“这是秀托。是我朋友，来帮我们的。”

“伊路哥又来追我们了么？西索先生呢？”阿路加问，稍微放松了一点。

“没错，伊路米就快到了，我们要马上走。”奇犽闪身钻进帐篷，开始把必需品和衣物扫进一个旅行包里。“另外，别再追问有关西索的任何事。他是个可怕的人，是个见鬼的变态。绝对不是像你这样纯洁天真的孩子应该接触的。”

秀托好笑的看着阿路加气得鼓起了腮帮，然后钻进帐篷去帮忙。独臂猎人考虑帮他们一把（或者因为他有四只手所以是四把），不过帐篷很狭小，而他也不想挡道。听着兄妹俩一边打包一边静静的争论，秀托不禁轻笑。

“西索先生是一个超级好的人，你得给他个机会。”

“绝不。相信我阿路加，你不知道自己在说什么。到底他做了什么让你这么快就喜欢上他？”

“他帮了我们。至少你该谢谢他。”

“可他也是给我们留下这个烂摊子的罪魁祸首，所以，不！”

“哎哟哥哥~你有时候真笨。你真的觉得没有西索先生的帮助，伊路哥就找不到我们么？”

“我不想考虑’如果’的情况。”

“啊，你有时候真是固执。”

秀托想了一下那个令人毛骨悚然的粉发小丑，据说两年前的选举期间他杀了数十人。西索是一周以前找到他的，那时他正为了另一个任务伪装潜伏。尽管秀托确信自己之前从来没见过对方，那个男人却很清楚秀托是谁，和奇犽有什么关系。这么想来，秀托不禁更倾向于同意奇犽的看法。

几分钟后，两个揍敌客家的少年从帐篷里钻了出来，背着两个巨大的旅行袋。两人向裂谷外走去，示意秀托跟上。

“这么短时间不可能抹去我们在这儿留下的全部痕迹，所以我就不浪费力气了。”注意到秀托有所疑问的一瞥，奇犽解释道。“我在这附近设置了几个炸药，本来是做陷阱用的。如果现在把他们引爆，至少会给伊路米寻找线索增加些难度。不过引爆之前我们得走远点儿。”

秀托点头同意。比起什么都不做直接撤离，炸塌裂谷至少看起来没有那么可疑。

等三人走到奇犽认为足够安全的距离，他转身向着裂谷的方向伸出手。阿路加多跑了几步，停在离奇犽八九米远的地方，招手让秀托也跟过去。

随着奇犽将念转化为电流，他周身的空气发出噼里啪啦的声响。充电完成，奇犽向裂谷顶部放出数个电击球，引爆了埋在山体里的六个炸弹。一时间地动山摇，爆破使数公吨的土石倾泻而下，完全掩埋了裂谷的缝隙。

秀托打了个寒战，眼前覆灭的景象让他想起了东果陀王国的那一幕，在念力形成的流星雨下，王宫瞬间化为了瓦砾。他不知第几次怀疑，自己插手揍敌客家族内部事务到底是不是正确的选择。秀托摇摇头。奇犽是他的朋友。更不用说男孩在和尤匹的战斗中救了自己的性命。现在奇犽有了麻烦，他不能让自己的怯懦占上风。

秀托沉默的看着奇犽两手抄兜，大步走向自己，那是他从少年时代起就留下的招牌姿势。

“好了，我们可以动身了。”

秀托点点头，抬起左边的袖子释放自己的念能力，三只悬浮的手和一只笼子飞了出来。阿路加惊讶的睁大眼，秀托对女孩的反应感到有点刺痛。

“这是我的念能力，黑暗旅店。我的手碰到的东西都会被缩小，装到这个笼子里。”他向阿路加解释道。“可能会感觉有些奇怪，我接下去要把你和你哥哥缩小，然后装到笼子里带离这里。”

阿路加点点头，挽住奇犽的胳膊。“我准备好啦。”她如此宣告着。

“我也是。”奇犽说。

秀托点点头，专注的眯起眼，他控制着自己的念手靠近那对兄妹，小心的捧起他们放入笼子。现在笼子感觉沉了很多，不过对他而言这不是问题。

“那么接下去，”秀托对着无人的旷野喃喃自语，“Zaban市，我们来啦。”

————————————————————————————————————

当秀托顺利逃离的时候，西索和伊路米还在飞艇上。

西索感到口袋里的手机振动了一下，他看了伊路米一眼，试图判断现在查看信息是不是安全。

伊路米在整个航程的大多数时间都毫无反应的呆着。杀手一动不动坐在靠近走道的位置上，巨大的黑色眼眸直勾勾盯着前座的椅背。起先，西索以为伊路米是在沉思，因为黑发的男人时不时会眨眼。随着时间流逝，西索开始怀疑伊路米是不是已经睡着了。为了测试自己的猜想，他伸手在杀手的面前晃了晃。伊路米的眼神没有对手部动作作出反应，他的手却电光火石般的抓住西索的胳膊，力量大得如同一只缠住猎物的饥饿巨蟒。西索感到自己的骨头在抗议着吱嘎作响。

整整两秒钟后，伊路米眨了几下眼，放开西索的胳膊。“你在干嘛？”他问，看着西索收回手，揉着小臂上新生成的淤青。

“你在睡觉。”西索回答。

“嗯。你没回答我的问题。”

“刚才的只是条件反射么？你对余光看到的动作也会做出反应么？”西索问，无视了伊路米的问题。

伊路米的嘴角不悦的下撇。“你为什么想知道？”

“因为我正坐在你身边哟，”西索回答，声音带着玩味的嘲讽，“尽管我很想跟你有更多肢体接触，却不太想被睡梦中的你杀掉唉。”

杀手大声叹了口气，“好吧。对，那是条件反射。余光感觉到的快速移动也会让我做出相同的反应。”

“那么，最后一个问题，你曾经像个正常人类一样睡过觉么？”

伊路米沉下脸，“当然，当在私人场合或者安全的环境下。”

“真高兴我提前知道了呐。以后，哪怕在触手可及的范围也不要试图叫醒你，或者，就算我很想依偎着亲昵一会儿，也不要试图抱你上床呢。”西索说，脸上挂着洋洋自得的笑容，做了个’让开’的动作。“现在，请让个道，我需要去一下洗手间呢。”

伊路米恼怒的叹了口气，还是起身让西索出去。他已经开始后悔交朋友这整件事了。

一进到洗手间，西索就掏出手机。

12：40 秀托：找到他们了。我们在去Zaban的飞艇上。

12：50 西索：干得好！我会再跟你联系☆^_^△

舱内广播响起了播报音。一个愉悦的女声宣布飞艇还有几分钟就会降落，要求各位乘客返回自己的座位。西索咧嘴一笑。有趣的部分就要开始了。

————————————————————————————————————

当伊路米和西索走下飞艇时，揍敌客家族众多管家中的一个已经在等候他们了。整个驾车进入山区的过程都很安静，只有西索时不时的指点一下方向。

到达山区后，西索作为领路员的工作就结束了。爆破物留下的刺鼻恶臭在空气里沉重的飘散，伊路米想都没想就飞奔了起来。他心里知道已经太迟了。有些事情已经发生了，而奇犽还在此地的可能性几乎为零。大量的野生动物正从爆炸中心向外逃窜，兔子，鸟类，时不时还有魔法兽，都在惊恐中漫无目的的奔逃。一些具有较高智能的动物停了下来，在后方爆炸带来的恐惧和前方袭来的杀意间犹豫不决。伊路米对它们毫不在意，飞掠而过。

他一直跑到一个低矮的断崖才停下，这里能俯视爆破中心的全貌。月光照耀着他脚下的山谷，他可以清楚的看到一条被掩埋的裂谷残迹。被爆破释放的热量灼烧过的巨石，乱起八糟地散落在废墟和树木残骸中，枝干上附着的绿叶还没有意识到母体已经枯死。这幅景象，还有大地刚刚被撕裂的异味，意味着爆破发生不久。空气中残留的过量电力如同一笔签名。

伊路米的呼吸一滞。奇犽刚刚还在这里，有什么事，更有可能是，有什么人，给他通风报信了。

不知什么时候，西索也追着他抵达了断崖，单手叉腰站在他身边，漫不经心的估量着毁坏情况。魔术师还没来得及开口说话，伊路米已经单手攥紧了他的喉咙，切断了他的供氧。西索咧开一个恐怖的笑容，正对伊路米怒火中烧的双眼。杀手的愤怒如同一张有形的引力场，沿着他的周身脉动。想到是自己的行动才引发了这么美妙又恐怖的怒气，西索就兴奋地无法自拔。

“是不是你告诉他的？”伊路米咆哮道，声音中溢满的杀意几乎要滴下来。

西索仰起头，试图左右活动一下脖子。尽管他很享受当前的状况，却不能让计划到此为止。伊路米手上愈发用力，西索看到视野中出现了黑色的盲点。到这个份儿上，西索必须得承认，他相当欣赏伊路米接受的训练。杀手清楚的知道如何用力，能使自己的意识因为疼痛而模糊，却不会使气管受到不可逆转的损伤。喉咙上的疼痛，还有肺部的灼烧感，西索感到自己周身的血液一口气向下身冲去。他身体的每个细胞都尖叫着需要氧气，生存本能要求他立刻拧下伊路米的胳膊，结束这场折磨。西索想不起上次这么鲜明的觉得活着，是什么时候的事情了。

看到西索兴高采烈的表情，伊路米的脸厌恶的扭曲了。他放开西索，对方立刻摔坐在地上咳嗽着，而伊路米看都没看他一眼。绞杀这个小丑并不能让他获得想要的答案。伊路米从衣服上取下一根念针。西索或许是个高明的说谎者，可伊路米是个世界级的操作系统念能力者；他没必要陪西索玩什么猜谜游戏。杀手跪下，没有丝毫犹豫的将针插入西索的前额。

念针进入的瞬间，西索亮金色的眸子突然扩张，然后因为反抗而激烈闪动。伊路米看在眼里，印象深刻。还没有人能在他入针的时候抵抗，哪怕是他的家人。很遗憾他需要毁坏一个如此强大的人。最终，西索的眼神暗淡了下去，不再抵抗。

“是不是你告诉奇犽我来了？”

西索瘫坐在地上，因为气管损伤听起来气喘吁吁的。

“不是。”他终于回答道。

伊路米眯起眼，这不是他希望听到的回答，但是在受控的情况下西索无法撒谎。

“你知道什么有关奇犽下落的信息，全部告诉我。”

“我什么也……不知道。”西索艰难的回答道。

“到现在为止，你是怎么找到他的？”

“占卜……用水晶球。”

见鬼的。伊路米站起身，伸手抓抓头发。他不确定这两件事哪件更让他惊讶：占卜术真的存在，还是西索从第一次就说了实话。

“占卜师的名字叫什么？”他问。

“不知道。”西索回答，无神的眼睛盯向虚空。

伊路米勉强控制着自己，不要因为挫折感而把西索的脑袋踩在地上。质询的结果，或者说正是因为没有结果，使得他的行为好似全速撞上一堵铁墙。很多事情都吻合不起来。有没有可能有第三方参与到了这场猫鼠游戏中？不太可能。家族里的其他成员对奇犽的事情全不插手，除此之外，他也想不出其他人会冒着生命危险挡他的路。如果西索真的什么都不知道，那他什么也做不了。伊路米再次单膝跪在西索面前。

现在，问题就复杂了。寻找匿藏的目标这个领域，没人比西索还在行。从奇犽发现自己被植入念针的反应看来，伊路米不觉得在自己的背叛行为之后，西索还会同意跟自己合作。他刚刚搬起石头砸自己的脚，还什么好处都没捞着。  
一旦他拔出念针，一切恐怖的展开都会挣脱束缚。他得想一个办法，够阻止当前的窘境发展到无法挽救的地步。以他对西索的认识，意识恢复的瞬间他就会想要跟自己决斗。战斗也确实是个好办法，可以让西索宣泄怒气，但一旦开战，他们就很难再恢复到当前的友好关系。如果他希望西索能一直帮助自己，就得想一个更外交化的手段修补裂痕。

伊路米反复思考了几个不太现实的场景，最终被迫承认除了那个显而易见的办法，他想不出其他的替代手段。他需要让西索原谅他。那问题就变成了他该怎么做。他之前从来没有激怒过任何值得道歉的人，更何况还不是他的家人。就他所见，普通人求得原谅的方法，一般是表现出相当的悔恨，并许诺做一些让被伤害方觉得开心的事。而在他不太寻常的家里，道歉是通过接受体罚体现的。考虑到自己受到的挫折，他并不真觉得那么悔恨，伊路米决定采用自家传统。他捏住念针的一头，趁自己反悔之前拔了出来。

西索花了几秒钟才恢复意识，而一般人的强度是不可能再恢复自主意识了，西索的表现已经很优秀了。伊路米等待着。一瞬之后，第一拳像子弹列车一样砸进伊路米的脸颊。拳头的威力使得他横飞出数米，他重重的砸在一棵坚固的雪松上。伊路米听到一声清脆的折断声，树干和他的肋骨都在这重击下应声断裂。没等他的身体落到地上，西索的膝盖已经全力的撞入他的肚子，挤压着肺部稀薄的空气。伊路米嘴里立刻充斥着血腥的铁锈味。

伊路米挣扎起身，视线盯住地面预备着接受第三波攻击。可怎么等攻击都没有落下，他好奇的抬头看。

西索面色铁青。魔术师惯常的亮粉色念此刻挑染上了黑色，周身痛苦的抽搐，似乎反应滞后的身体还在试图抵抗念针的侵入。一缕血迹从念针的伤口处流下来，沿着鼻子挺拔的轮廓。他的眼睛闪烁着被逼至角落的掠食者的光芒。尽管如此，西索却没再发动攻击。

“你是在侮辱我么，伊路米？”魔术师粗哑的嘶吼着。

等待着各种诘责，伊路米没料到西索会这么问。“什么？”他不知所措的回答。

“你为什么不还手？”西索问，念力随着愤怒而颤抖。

“我——”

“如果你要像刚才那样羞辱我，至少跟我认真打一场！”西索咆哮道。

伊路米皱起眉。战斗和他希望的结果南辕北辙。“我错怪你了。”

“见鬼的你确实错怪我了，现在你还在侮辱我。跟我打伊路米！”

西索吐出自己名字的方式，就好像在骂脏话，伊路米几乎是畏缩了一下。很明显接受体罚的道歉方法不太管用。是时候试试表现悔恨许诺好处的办法了，哪怕他立马就会后悔。

“我不会跟你战斗的，西索。”伊路米说，注意着西索暴风雨般的念，“因为我很抱歉，而且我也不想事情变得更糟。”

西索侵略性的咯咯笑起来。“你真的觉得道个歉就能弥补你所做的一切？”

“当然不是。”伊路米吞咽了一下，“但我是认真的。我很抱歉，愿意做除了跟你对战之外的任何事来补偿你。”

西索眯起眼，“任何事？”

啊，就说会后悔的，伊路米心想，“任何事。”

西索肆无忌惮的笑开了。伊路米腹诽道，这简直比在断头台脸冲上看着自己被斩首还让人安慰。他就该放着西索做个僵尸，然后顶着父亲的怒气自己找奇犽。

“在Zaban市有一个很有名的主题乐园，我一直都很想去玩儿呐。”

杀手的眉毛都快惊讶的挑到发际线了。“当真？你刚刚得到了一次一辈子绝无仅有的机会，而你，要把它浪费在去主题乐园上？”

“说话小心点，亲爱的，你还没被原谅呢。”西索用唱歌一般的声音警告伊路米，“另外，你的道歉证明你还需要我。我相信以后你会欠我更多人情。”

伊路米觉得心里沉了下去，像一块落入湖中的巨石。忘了僵尸西索这个想法，他就该在有机会的时候杀了这个小丑。

“有人告诉过你么，你在苦恼的时候特别可爱哟。”西索调笑道。

完全没法跟上西索如此剧烈的心情变化，伊路米一时之间竟不知道该怎么回答。

“不管怎么样，”魔术师慢条斯理的说，“现在我要去开个杀戒，而且，不欢迎你加入。两周后Zaban市见。我会把细节发到你手机上。”

看着西索走出视线，伊路米有种挥之不去的感觉——尽管他做了各种计划也先发制人——西索还是玩弄了手段占了上风。

————————————————————————————————————

西索一直向前走着，直到确定伊路米已经离开，才终于爆发出一阵狂笑。他的豪赌有了回报：伊路米是他的了。

他背靠一棵树干光滑的桦树坐下，手指无意识的摩挲着前额上的小孔。经历得越多，他就越是感激自己的念能力。伸缩自在的爱能衍生出一百万种用法，而今晚他又开发了一项新用途。他一直不太确定，自己的念是否强到能包裹住伊路米操作系的念，直到他刚刚用实验证实。伊路米是个强大的战士——西索所知最强几个——但是显然，他并不比自己强。如果让他稍微自满一下，用伸缩自在的爱覆盖伊路米的念针是他最绝妙的主意之一。

今天晚上发生的事情简直就是获得了一顿免费的午餐。伊路米操纵自己相信了西索，然后自愿的欠了他人情。西索感到更多大笑的冲动顺着喉咙冒上来。接下去两周的等待无疑是种折磨。


	3. Zaban市 第一部分

Zaban市是一个异彩纷呈的热闹城市。本地人都说，在Zaban市，安然路过三个街区还没被小偷或奸商掏空钱包是不可能的（当然两者之前区别不大）。在这里，色情是正当产业，犯罪更是家常便饭。

尽管Zaban市危机四伏，当地旅游业却蓬勃的发展着。每天都有来自全世界各地的游客涌入这座城市，他们惊叹Zaban遗迹的宏伟奥秘，徜徉于赌场，或者在光天化日下进行非法交易。

如果你只有一两天的时间游览这里，那么有两个备受游客青睐的景点你绝对不能错过。一个是有名的露天街市，巨大的街市在市中心纵横蔓延，覆盖了十几个街区。传说，只要你有足够的钱，知道门道，从日常用品到人类器官，你能在这里买到想要的一切。另一个景点是Zaban之梦：一座巨型主题乐园。这里有整片大陆上最刺激的游乐设施，不管是小孩还是大人都耳熟能详。除了惊险的游乐设施和游乐园的固定节目，Zaban之梦还常年组织嘉年华活动，囊括了街市游戏，夜间游行和24小时赌场等各种项目。

对伊路米而言，仅仅是靠近游乐园已经是对意志力的挑战。游乐场门口的广播在无限循环播放着欢乐的音乐。这杀灭脑细胞的曲调没完没了，只有每隔十秒左右从场内传来的惊声尖叫，会盖过音乐稍作中断。伊路米觉得大脑每一秒都在变得迟钝，耐心被消磨，几乎每一次呼吸都让人难过。空气中充斥着油脂和糖分的味道，杀手发誓，他绝对可以通过呼吸增肥。完全不能理解，西索，或者世界上任何一个人，是如何享受这种肮脏的娱乐的。

看了下手机。离他和西索约定的时间已经过了五分钟。在他和魔术师认识的这些年里，这是西索第一次迟到。伊路米衷心希望他发生了什么意外。

一群吵闹的游客正巧路过他的身边，聚在大门附近乱哄哄的拍集体照。伊路米察觉到几个女人（还有男人）欣赏的目光一再飘过来，忍不住厌恶的闭上眼。西索有说过穿着不要太显眼，所以他穿了一件鹅黄色的长袖针织衫和一条深色紧身牛仔裤。黑发男人首先要承认自己的时尚品味通常和主流审美有一定距离，但他今天的着装完全不该吸引这么多不需要的关注。

伊路米低头看了眼自己的针织衫。早上换衣服的时候，他很喜欢大V领带来的通风感。现在，他只觉得这V领露出了太多的锁骨。另外，他把自己的长发绾成了一个巨大的发髻，这大概让他的整体造型更加阴柔。可是他哪怕死也不会让自己的头发蹭在那些肮脏的公共设施上。

一声低沉熟悉的口哨声唤回了他的注意。

“我还以为我告诉过你，穿得不显眼一点儿。”西索打趣着走近，“穿成这个样，整个街区的人都会对你侧目的哟，宝贝儿~”

“就好像你穿得多随意似的。”伊路米面无表情的回嘴。魔术师穿得像个摇滚歌星，缀满铆钉的皮夹克，深色水洗牛仔，还画了夸张的眼线。不过至少他的红发自然的散落在没有上妆的脸庞边，看起来勉强算是个普通人。

西索调笑道。“你是不是想说你很喜欢我这身打扮？”

“闭嘴！”伊路米回道，把一张游乐园门票拍在西索胸前。“你迟到了，去哪儿了？”

“噢~今天说话很简短嘛~怎么了？你很担心？”

“西索，我知道惹火我会让你很开心，这整件事已经让我很不爽了，别搞得更糟。”

“哎呀，坏了~可今天我们不是为了你才来的，不是么？”

伊路米咽下几乎脱口而出的反驳。他实在是太烦躁了，几乎忘记了他今天是来道歉的。他没再多说什么，两人顺利的检票入场。

如果游乐场外是恼人的，场内就完全是感官过载。穿着制服的商贩在色彩明亮的摊位来回穿梭，试图兜售量产的音乐玩具。游园大道上传来电子音和八音乐曲的混响，和灯柱上广播播放的乐队演奏混一团。

最糟糕的是人群。杀手不自在的闪躲着从四面八方涌来的人潮。他随便往一个方向看去，看到的只有无边的人海，在排队的，聚成大大小小一团的，或者吃着各式各样垃圾油炸食品的。令人作呕的体味掺杂油脂和油烟的臭味，对伊路米敏感的嗅觉简直是三重折磨。当一个身高还没到他腰部的女孩嬉笑着重重撞上他的腿时，伊路米几乎耗尽了全部的自制力，才没当场杀几个人泄愤。

头上的动脉一跳一跳的鼓动，周围的噪音和气味混在一起，刺激得伊路米开始有些偏头痛。他糟糕的心情肯定是表现在脸上了，西索有点担心的看了他一眼。

“你还好么，伊路？你一脸想杀人的表情。如果你动手，我们会被赶出去的哟。”

“哈，别鼓动我。”伊路米一本正经的低喝，闭上了眼。尽管他无比厌恶目前的状况，但西索是对的。他是来道歉的，因为无谓的杀戮被赶出去于他的目的无益。

杀手缓慢的呼出一口气从一百开始倒数，同时屏蔽了相应的感官。利用经过训练的高效自制，他命令自己的呼吸和心跳快速进入平稳放松的状态，如同每次执行困难任务前一样。当伊路米再次睁开眼，头脑当中的迷雾已经散开，他可以顺畅的呼吸而不会觉得窒息了。

“那么我们接下去做什么？”伊路米一平静下来就问道。

西索四处看了看。“你之前来过游乐园么？”

“明显没有。”

“那~我们就从过山车开始吧。”

伊路米点头表示同意，跟着西索穿过人群。谢天谢地，升级门票附带快速通道，省去了他们排队几个小时的麻烦。几分钟后，他们被牢牢固定在过山车的第一排，车组四辆一组，缓缓的启动。这趟过山车设计的很有趣，通常过山车是往前开，而这趟过山车是往后开动爬坡的，这样乘坐者就无法预见轨道上的俯冲。

“紧张么？”两人沿着轨道越爬越高，西索挑衅的问道。

“并不。”伊路米兴趣缺缺的研究着身下的场地。从他们的位置看去，整个主题公园就像一张巨大的桌面游戏铺展在眼前。杀手下意识记住了紧急出口位置，然后心算了最快的撤离路线。“我们之前跳过真正的悬崖，所以——”剩下的话语消失在空气中，他们刚刚越过第一个峰顶突然飞速下降，重力几乎要把他的心脏推出嗓子眼儿了。

过山车沿着曲折的轨道飞快的扭曲回转，伊路米不得不承认这和跳下悬崖不太一样——当然他绝对不会大声说出来——这其实还蛮刺激的。然而，还是无法抵消身边此起彼伏的尖叫带来的不悦。

一个设计巧妙的回环让过山车转了个身，他们正面俯冲进一段急速回旋的轨道。伊路米享受着过山车冲刺时空气凉凉的抽打脸颊的感觉。一切都很美妙，直到过山车在冲到谷底时突然在一个小坡上颠簸了一下，伊路米听到一声不自觉地短促惊呼溢出自己的喉咙。

难堪死了，伊路米快速偷瞄了西索一眼，希望对方没有听到。可魔术师正狞笑着，表情跟他找到强者决斗时一模一样。希望破灭了。然而，出乎伊路米的意料，他们从过山车上下来以后，西索压根没提起他那难堪的声音。

“接着玩哪个？”相反，魔术师带着真诚的笑容问，这表情比他抛来的媚眼更让伊路米失措。

杀手借机看向别处，心里像香槟泡泡般，欢欣鼓舞的往上冒。一定是过山车留下的肾上腺素，伊路米一边这么告诉自己，一边浏览着四周。继续乘坐游乐设施是个糟糕的主意，要是他又不小心发出什么愚蠢声音，那带来的羞辱可远超他从中获得的愉悦。

远处一组疯狂舞动着的彩色设施引起了伊路米的注意，他没能来得及阻止自己。问题设施就是一场飞旋环绕运动的大杂烩，乘坐者被巨大的钢铁手臂无规则的甩来甩去，自身还不停的翻转。伊路米真恨仅仅是看着就感到兴奋的自己，更恨伸手指着它要求乘坐的自己。

西索的脸开心得明亮了起来。

十分钟后，他们玩完了，伊路米已经准备给自己一拳了。身边的西索看起来高兴得让人生气。

“接下去呢，玩哪个？”魔术师的表情喜不自胜。

伊路米盯着自己的鞋尖。他总是可以选择切断自己的声带，虽然那样他就不能说话了，但是再也不会发出任何愚蠢又愉悦的声音。或者，他可以戳破西索的耳膜。

沉默一直蔓延，西索决定打破僵局。

“伊路米，”西索命令道，声音严肃，“看着我。”伊路米压根不理他。西索扳过杀手的肩膀，强迫对方站直身子正视自己。黑发男人固执的盯着地面，西索忍不住翻了个白眼。“你能不能放松点？没有人会因为你在游乐场里玩得开心就说三道四。这里就是为了快乐才存在的。”

伊路米沉下脸。“我没有玩得开心。”

“你在耍小孩子脾气哟。”

“作为一个在游乐场浪费时间的成年人，你还好意思说我？”

西索有些懊恼的伸手捋了捋头发。“好吧好吧，你没有玩得开心。如果你不想再坐游乐设施，我们可以干点儿别的。”

伊路米没有回答，大步走开，他知道自己有点幼稚，但他不能就这么衬了西索的意。除了难堪这个原因以外，让那个善于操控别人的小丑对自己的感情有哪怕一丁点儿的影响，都是危险的，这个风险他还没有准备好要承担。他可能对正常的人际关系没有太多经验，比如像友情，可他也绝对不傻。快乐是一种强有力的操纵力。奇犽愿意为小杰的率性举动而承受的折磨，就是最好的例子，它充分证明了人类愿意为了幸福的憧憬而做出多大的牺牲。

————————————————————————————————————

两人都沉默不语，伊路米漫无目的的闲逛把他们带到了集市游戏区。即使不说话，也能感觉到从西索那边传来的阵阵不爽。华而不实的集市游戏正好可以缓解一下紧张的气氛。

每个游戏摊位都尽可能打扮的花里胡哨惹人注目，遮阳棚和墙面上见缝插针的装饰着俗气的彩带和金箔纸。各种形状和尺寸的毛绒玩具挂在墙上，引诱着游客在明显被动过手脚的游戏上花钱。

伊路米停下脚步，看着一个男人大声宣布要在套圈游戏给他的女朋友赢回大奖。眼见那男人动作别扭的扔了三次都悲惨的错过目标掉在瓶子之间，杀手都被逗得哼了一声。那个女朋友安慰的拍拍男友的胳膊，在他浪费更多钱之前把他拽走。看到那对儿情侣走掉了，照顾摊位的胖子注意到了西索和伊路米，摆手招呼他们。

“不给这位可爱的女士展示一下你的技术么，先生？”肥硕的摊主气喘吁吁的对西索说。“给她赢个奖品，我保证今晚她会好好感谢你的！”

伊路米的视野一瞬间充血，在他掏念针时，一只有力的手抓住了他的胳膊。

“怎么样呢，亲爱的？想看场魔术表演么？”西索诱哄着，眉毛轻佻的抬起。被惹毛的杀手还没回答，魔术师就抬起食指按上伊路米的嘴唇，阻止了他。“嘘~就点头答应。”

伊路米犹豫了，在杀人的冲动和对西索接下去行动的好奇心之间挣扎。最终，好奇心占了上风，他勉强点了点头。

西索露齿一笑，把现金拍在柜台上，指着一只做头奖的超大长毛绒企鹅问。“怎么样才能拿到那个？”

“三个环都套在红瓶子上，头奖就是你的了。”摊主回答，在柜台上放下三只塑料套环。

西索笑着把一只套环举到眼前，视线穿过套环落在位于摊位最远端的红瓶子上。套环的直径几乎不比瓶子的瓶口宽。普通人能赢的几率微乎其微，可西索真算不上普通人。魔术师冷笑着手腕一抖，第一只套环直直的飞了出去，犹如切割空气的利刃。套环几乎错过了瓶口，可最终还是顺利套中，绕着瓶颈直打转。

摊主惊讶得下巴都要掉下来了。

第二只环也很快就套上了，套中之前，它像弹出的硬币似的在空中翻转。

“两个了哟。”第二只套环干净利落的落在了第一只上时，西索带着戏剧化的夸张口吻说。“现在睁大眼睛——你不会想错过这最后的关键时刻哒~”

伊路米大大的翻了个白眼，感觉自己都要把瞳孔翻到脑后去了，不过他还是按西索要求的发动了“凝”。正如他怀疑的一样，西索亮粉色的伸缩自在的爱粘在最后一只环上，他越过肩膀的把套环向身后丢去。虽然这把戏很无聊，摊主的反应还是很让人愉悦的。西索晃晃手指，套环就悬浮在空中画着圆圈，摊主吓得眼睛都快从眼眶里瞪出来了。魔术师大幅翻转了一下手掌，最后一只套环轻巧的挂上了瓶颈，他转身鞠躬谢幕，伊路米讽刺的给他鼓起了掌。

“印象深刻么，我亲爱的？现在，你可以说实话啦。”西索道，眼里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。

伊路米接口说话时嘴角忍不住抽搐了一下。“是的亲爱的，让人印象深刻。”他用比平时低了一个八度的声音答道。摊主惊讶的盯着伊路米意识到了自己的错误，他坑坑洼洼的脸尴尬的涨成深红色，没能来得及说话，一小片粉色的念就像胶带一样封住了他的嘴，摊主惊慌不明的抓挠着自己的脸。

西索突然倾身凑到摊主面前，吓得对方狼狈不堪的摔坐到地上，小丑咧开一个疯狂的笑容，露出自己尖锐的犬齿。“你瞧，”粉色头发的猎人把自己可怖的念发散到周身的空气里，“有些时候，事情并不是他们看起来的那样哟。以后说话之前多想想，对你有好处呢。”摊主疯狂的点头，小丑的念绕着他舞动，几乎形成了一场看不到的风暴，抽干了四周的空气。西索兴高采烈的盯着他，三十秒，一分钟，男人开始绝望的抓挠自己的喉咙，肤色因为缺氧变成了不正常的青紫色。“当然，如果你以后还有机会说话的话。”

看着西索的虐待表演，伊路米又一次体验到那种无端的温暖，弄得胸口麻酥酥的。他皱起眉。

他上次这么开心还是训练奇犽的时候，他第一次教授奇犽暗杀基础，而奇犽如鱼得水般自然的就掌握了。预见到心爱的弟弟会成长为一个强大无情的杀手，这理所应当的激起了自己由衷的骄傲。可西索能激起同样的感情简直不可理喻。

大概又过了半分钟，摊主终于因为缺氧昏了过去。两人转身离开时，伊路米收拾起有关自己感情的全部思绪。

没人注意到什么时候，西索顺走了那只大奖毛绒企鹅，他们走开一段距离，那只企鹅就被猛的塞到伊路米眼前。

“这是给你的哟。”西索回答伊路米质疑的眼神，“作为对那个男人愚蠢言辞的赔礼。”

惊讶的眨眨眼，伊路米把企鹅接到怀里，同时觉得开心和懊恼。尽管西索的举动完全没有必要，可这完全出乎意料的行为使得整件事更像是个惊喜。毛绒玩具也比预期的更柔软，摸着很舒服。

伊路米不太喜欢的是把企鹅夹到胳膊下时，这软乎乎轻飘飘的家伙却全力反弹收到的挤压呢。但总体来说，利大于弊。伊路米脑中一个怪诞的想法渐渐成型。

杀手一手把企鹅紧紧攥在胸前，走回到他们之前路过的一个扎气球的摊位。柠檬黄色的告示板上粗体红字写着“三个气球赢大奖！”

伊路米一言不发的递给摊主10戒尼，接过她递来的飞镖。他一拿过飞镖就注意到这些镖的配重不对。几克额外的重量，就能保证飞镖不会飞直线。配重的偏差很小，一个初级玩家不可能注意到。伊路米相当的有经验，即使用被动过手脚的飞镖，他也能轻易射穿一只飞在半空的蚊子。不过他认为这种廉价的把戏很烦人，而他也不是喜欢拖拖拉拉的类型。

将自己的念缠进一只飞镖，伊路米用了十足的力道将它掷了出去，整个背景板应声轰塌。一百只气球一齐炸裂的声音听起来好像枪声，倒霉的摊主吓得尖叫着躲到桌子底下。

伊路米毫不在意对方惊恐的表现，自顾自蹲在她眼前。“我觉得我赢了。”他说，声音满不在乎，听起来却威吓力满满。

西索在一旁无声的笑到浑身打颤，看着惊慌的摊主手脚并用的从桌下钻出来，给伊路米找奖品。她慌慌张张的撞翻了整个奖品架，不过最终，找到了作为大奖的白色巨型泰迪熊。

“谢谢。”伊路米简短的说，从她颤抖不已的手中接过熊。

两人一直走出好远，西索还笑得停不下来。“你知道，把姑娘们吓哭可不怎么好哟~”魔术师调侃道，装模作样的擦擦眼泪，满足的叹了口气。

“可是你说的，不会有人因为我玩得开心就说三道四。”伊路米心情不错的反驳道。西索突然伸手环过他的肩膀，把他拉进一个亲密的拥抱，伊路米惊讶的凝固了一瞬。

“我就知道，我喜欢你是有原因的。”魔术师轻笑着把话语吹进了伊路米的耳朵。

伊路米克制着自己，突然的亲密接触让他几乎颤栗。西索很好闻：甜甜的，像是糖果，还带着一股独特的男性麝香味。这已经是西索第二次进行这种不经意的身体接触了，一般而言伊路米不喜欢别人碰自己，可是这次，他并不讨厌。他又享受了一秒钟人体的温度，然后抽身在魔术师面前站定。

“给你的。”伊路米说着递过熊。“我为Jappon发生的一切的道歉。”

话一出口，伊路米就后悔了。相比起西索烦人但无伤大雅的恶作剧，自己在岛国的出格举动已经越界几公里了。模仿他的道歉，更像是嘲讽他之前的行为。

似乎为了证实他的失误，西索没打算接过玩具熊，而是用一种无法读懂的专注目光盯着它。就是这样的瞬间会提醒伊路米，西索事实上是个多么危险的人。粉红色头发的小丑四处招摇过市，想伪装得像本摊开的书似的一目了然，可他最真实的想法和动机完全是个谜。当事情跟西索有关的时候，伊路米唯一确定的只有，他什么都不确定。

然而，此时此刻，伤害已经造成，他所能做的就只有尽全力渡过这次脱轨事故。主意已定，伊路米终于把那句在他舌尖上来回翻滚几乎灼人的话说了出来。

“那么，你原谅我么？”

西索唇角轻佻的勾起，从熊身上移开视线，直视伊路米。“如果我说不，你会生气么？”

条件反射，伊路米脑内蹦出答案：“会”，他的呼吸绞紧了。这可不是个好兆头，他对与西索过从亲密一直有所保留，可他一点儿也不喜欢西索一直生他气。除了他的家人，伊路米之前从没在乎过别人怎么想。为什么现在西索的感觉就这么重要呢？

伊路米沉思着。西索是个强大的杀手——几乎与自己不相上下——他很难读懂，更难操纵，这点很有趣。简单点说，西索是他所拥有的最接近同龄朋友的存在。伊路米可不会说自己孤独，不过身边有个人用和自己一样的方式理解这个世界还是很不错的。

更重要的是，伊路米不愿放过魔术师让人惊叹的情报收集能力。要不是父亲的限制，伊路米有自信能一周之内就把奇犽带回家；但既然限制无法改变，单打独斗只会把任务不必要的拉长。说句实话，尽管西索很多时候都很烦人，伊路米却无法否认他是所知唯一愿意也能够跟自己共同工作的人。

让西索知道自己的想法是很不明智的。他们两人的立足点本身就并非势均力敌。如果坦白了自己情感上的投入，而不知道西索的想法，只会让西索在这场博弈中站在更为有利的立场。

伊路米又多思索了一会儿才回答。

“为我们的合作着想，我希望能维持友好关系。话虽如此，我不觉得你的感觉值得我生气，只要不影响到我们的工作，怎样都行。”

西索爆发出一阵狂笑，伸手抱过泰迪熊。“这话从你嘴里说出来，简直就是告白哟。”他冲伊路米抛了个媚眼，“伊路，你不需要思考得这么努力，我当然原谅你啦~朋友不会在这种琐事上小心眼的。”

谈话氛围戏剧性的激烈变化，伊路米几乎感到一阵晕眩，不过他没有抗拒西索拽着自己往前走去，魔术师狡猾的笑道，“现在让我们来找点真正的乐子吧。”

一个小时后，两人被保安请出了游戏摊位区，他们都抱了满怀的毛绒玩具，还拎了一只鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋，里面装了不下十五条金鱼。三个保安紧张的沉默着，护送他们一直走到离开游戏区好远，才急忙赶回去处理他们搞出的大混乱

伊路米转身伸长了脖子望向远处的游戏摊。所有不幸接待了他和西索的摊主都受到了不同程度的惊吓。哪怕隔着这么远的距离，还能听到捞金鱼摊位传来的那个惊恐的小孩的号哭。边上射击摊位的火似乎已经被扑灭了，一个巨大的黑色焦痕残留在发生小型爆炸的位置。总而言之，考虑到肇事者是他和西索，这点损失已经很轻了。

杀手叹了口气：给工作人员和游客捣乱很好玩。真遗憾两个人这么快就被踢出来了。他不爽的瞪了西索一眼，“我告诉过你，摆弄火药是个烂点子。那些保安早就想找个借口把我们赶出来。”

西索嗤之以鼻，“你这么说，就好像我才是活吞金鱼的那个。那些孩子要做好几年噩梦了哟。”

“这些金鱼是我赢的；我想做干什么都行。我就是饿了。”

“你就等不到我们玩完出去找点真的食物？”

“比起你在这能买的垃圾食物，这些鱼更好。不像你，我很注意自己放进嘴里的东西。”

“别把我当成野蛮人嘛。那种玩儿法只有跟对的人才有趣呢。你要是喜欢，我可以现场演示哟❤️”

伊路米翻了个白眼，无视了西索的色情玩笑。他将手里的玩偶换了个位置，一只毛绒蛇从岌岌可危的玩具堆上掉了下去，伊路米不禁皱眉。

“我们怎么处理这堆？”伊路米问，偏头示意了一下玩偶堆。

西索四处看了看。越来越多的小孩子在离他们不远的地方聚成一团，惊叹的盯着他们的战利品。

“可以送给他们。”西索说，也偏头示意了一下。

伊路米点头。

没几分钟，激动的孩子们就抱走了大多数奖品，最后只剩下伊路米赢的熊，西索赢的企鹅，那袋金鱼（伊路米决定点缀给自家的池塘），和一只圆滚滚的黑色毛绒小鸟，尽管伊路米坚持要送掉，西索还是觉得它太可爱而留下了。

“那你准备拿它怎么办？”伊路米问，把胖鸟举到眼前盯着看它脸上缝的粉红色红晕。

“不怎么办~它太可爱了，不能随便给个不认识的孩子嘛。”

“你又不是个孩子，西索。我们已经有两只毛绒玩具了；我可不要没什么理由的多抱一只走来走去。”

西索假笑着，“这个和那两个有什么区别？”

“好。那就一起都丢掉。”伊路米反驳道，不肯再做一丁点妥协。

“别炸毛嘛，伊路~我在逗你啦，”西索欣赏着伊路米脸上懊恼的神情。“这么安排怎么样？把这只给柯特。加入旅团后他成熟了不少，不过年纪还是很适合这类玩偶的，不是么？”

这主意……不错，伊路米捏着那只黑胖子表示同意。柯特加入旅团之后就很少回家。送个礼物，表示一下家里还有人关心他。然而西索提起柯特的语气，让伊路米很不舒服。他眯起眼，“离柯特远点。”

————————————————————————————————————

两人正准备转身去小吃店，伊路米感到裤腿被轻轻拽住。他低头，一个不到三岁的小男孩正用细瘦的小手拽着自己的裤腿。小孩有一头白金色的头发，咧嘴笑了起来，水晶般的蓝眼睛像一湖吹皱的春水。一瞬间，伊路米仿佛回到了12年前，奇犽拽着自己的裤腿要抱抱；奇犽亲昵的凑在自己耳边，口齿不清的说着自己外出做任务时发生的日常小事；奇犽开心的笑着扑到礼物上，那是自己在之前的任务中给他带回来的。

一时被怀旧之情占据，伊路米蹲下来平视着傻笑的小男孩。那孩子跌跌撞撞的走近伸手够那袋金鱼，一点儿都不害怕。

“鱼鱼！”他口齿不清但是自信满满的大声说，像所有刚刚开始学说话的孩子一样。见伊路米点头赞同，男孩的小脸自豪得亮了起来。男孩成功用小手抓住金鱼袋时，一个女人跑了过来，可能是男孩的妈妈。她一脸疲惫，紧张的把他拽进怀里。

“大卫！”她责骂道，“我告诉过你多少次不能自己跑掉！”她转向伊路米，“他给您添麻烦了么先生，我很抱歉。你知道孩子就是这样，转个身一秒钟的功夫他们就不见了。”

伊路米确实知道。当柯特刚开始学走路的时候，管家一转身他就会莫名的消失。伊路米很赞赏也很鼓励自己最小的弟弟这种与生俱来的隐匿天赋，可他持续的消失吓得管家团心惊肉跳。自己面前的年轻母亲无疑正经受着同样的折磨。她用明显的爱意看着男孩，厚重的黑眼圈透露出照顾小孩必然会经历的不眠夜晚和无尽挫折。哪怕就在此刻，那个男孩，大卫，仍在她的怀中挣扎，一边伸手要抓伊路米手中的袋子一边开心的咿咿呀呀“鱼鱼”。伊路米无视那位母亲的阻止，把鱼递给了男孩，他开心的尖叫起来。

“杀戮是一种很好的解压方式。”伊路米建议，阻止了她的抗议，“这些鱼任你处置。”

见鬼，他今天简直表现的像个圣人。

————————————————————————————————————

那之后的半天一切正常，什么意外都没发生。在西索锲而不舍的纠缠下，伊路米暴躁的放弃抵抗，吃了恐怖的游乐场食物。作为报复，他当着西索的面从头到尾吞下了一整根香肠（他的咽反射已经在疼痛耐受训练中被严重损毁），然后窃喜的看着魔术师猛地噎住。西索在之后的两分钟都只能不停的咳嗽喝水。那之后，他们带着自己的毛绒玩具，吃着巨大的蓝色棉花糖，在游乐场里逛了一会儿，直到伊路米最终在游乐设施的吸引力下投降。

不过这一次，西索卖力的发出各种声音，转移了伊路米对自己声音被听到的担心。相对的，伊路米也没有问每次搭乘结束时，西索消失的两分钟是做什么去了。

不久，太阳开始西沉，园内广播提示游艺设施的营业时间马上就要结束。西索提议最后去坐一下摩天轮，伊路米没有反对。

两人沉默的被安排进了一个摇摇摆摆锈迹斑斑的摩天轮舱。老旧的机械转动着摩天轮吱嘎作响，将两人在渐暗的天光中送上高空。伊路米以手支颌，睥睨着窗外铺陈开的城市剪影。西沉的日光在城市中涂抹出大块的橙褐色和拉长的剪影。从他们所处的高度，乐园的喧闹听起来更像遥远处海浪落潮的余响，而不是眼前瀑布的咆哮。伊路米不自觉地松了一口气。

“受够啦？”

杀手点头，不想打破此刻的宁静。

“那这之后我们就走吧~”

伊路米轻哼着表示赞成。摩天轮发出一声异响停了下来，伊路米坐直正面看着西索。“你住哪儿？”

魔术师耸肩，“我今早才到，还没找地方呢~”

三秒钟的沉默之后，伊路米开口道。“如果你愿意，可以跟我住。”

西索挑起一边眉毛。

“管家失误，给我订了一间双人房。能替你省点麻烦。”

西索窃笑着，“胡扯，伊路米。我见过你家的管家们。他们要是能犯这种低级错误大概早就死了。你想要奇犽的消息，对吧？”

伊路米眨眨眼，很惊讶自己这么快就被看穿了。鉴于西索以前对发展友谊的不懈努力，他还以为魔术师会对他的邀请心花怒放呢。不过，这种时候没必要撒谎。“没错——我确实想知道奇犽的下落，而且我相信到现在你应该已经搞到消息了。”他满不在乎的向后靠回自己的座位，“不过如果你不想说我不会逼你。不管哪种情况，邀请仍然成立。”

西索无声的笑了，重重靠上坚硬的椅背。“伊路~你着急的时候真是可爱~就为了这个我可以告诉你哟：奇犽就在这儿，Zaban市。”说完他愉悦的欣赏着伊路米的表情，对方立刻瞥向摩天轮舱门，似乎打算当时当地开门跳下去。西索伸展了一下，随意的抬脚踩上伊路米所在的长椅边沿，挡住了他的去路。“嗯哼~你今晚不能去追他~”

小丑笑得一脸无辜，对上伊路米怒射的眼刀，几分钟前平静的气氛荡然无存。

“为什么不能？”

“上次休假是什么时候？你刚刚完成一个任务，不是么？”

“是。而且我没看出这有什么关系。”

西索一手按在胸口，做出一副关心的样子，“为什么，因为休息是健康生活的重要组成部分哟~你要是在我的监督下病了，你父亲会怎么想——”他没能说完，因为一根念针擦着他的喉咙射入了椅背，离开皮肤也就一毫米。疯狂的杀意从伊路米体内喷薄而出，致命又令人沉醉，西索的笑容咧得更大了。

“我没心情陪你玩。说点有用的，要不就闭嘴。”伊路米警告道，声音低沉危险。

“瞧，这就是我说的。”西索停顿了一下把念针从椅背上拔出来，满不在乎的用手指玩转着。“你太紧绷啦~到关键时刻会付出代价的哟~”

伊路米哂笑道。“远在你成名之前，我已经作为专业杀手工作了。别把我和你喜欢玩弄的那些杂碎搞混了。”

“那解释一下，为什么此刻你的念像是飞行广告板一样招摇。哪怕业余的现在都能察觉，更别提你天赋满满的弟弟了。你需要放松。”

话语似乎奏效了。紧张感从身体中抽空，伊路米的气焰瘪了下去，他逼迫自己进入绝的状态。怒火明显仍在腐蚀他的表情，但至少他看起来不再像一头准备立刻开战的雄鹿。“我们等得越久，奇犽就有越多时间逃走。”

“那我们就再找到他。”西索回答，轻率的挥挥手，“不管怎么说，从今往后他都会更好找。”

“凭什么这么说？”

西索幸灾乐祸的眯起眼，“因为他已经不再单独行动了。我知道你讨厌他交朋友，但他找越多的人帮他，我们就越容易找到其中的薄弱环节，让知情者招供。”

伊路米气恼的撞回椅背表示放弃，释放掉身体里残留的紧张感。他仍旧希望能立刻地毯式排查整座城市，但西索说的没错。奇犽在过去的两年间无法被找到，是因为他切断了和所有朋友的联系。现在，越多的人见到他，越多的线索就会被留下。和西索一起工作时伊路米学到了一件事，那就是一旦西索脑袋里有了主意，说服他改变几乎不可能。“好吧。不过我们明早起来第一件事就是找到奇犽。”杀手语带抱怨。

西索开心的脸上都要放光了。“好~~~”他用一种唱歌的语调回答，“另外，我们还没说完，我今晚还是可以和你一起住，对吧？”

伊路米咬住腮帮，压抑着尖叫的冲动。


	4. Zaban市 第二部分

巴铎作为一个邮差觉得很自豪。这不是一份最有魅力的工作，参加派对也不会惹人嫉妒，但这份工作让他不用再做街头混混，对他这样一个平凡的男人而言就很好了。他一辈子都没想过这份无聊但安全的工作，有一天会有要了自己命。就在此刻，他惊恐的盯着眼前死神——上百只嗜血的狂犬。

巴铎看了眼手中加厚的米色信封，信封上红色的“重要信件”戳分外显眼。这几年，他来过韦斯雷街和雪诺街拐角处房子几次，那是幢有些破烂的建筑，不过之前从来没有需要收件人签收的包裹。见鬼的，他怎么知道只是开个前院门就会启动地狱恶犬陷阱。或许是时候考虑换个工作了。现在知道自己的工作有清晨六点被恶犬咬成碎片的风险，工资就太微不足道了。

以黑色光背的罗威纳犬为首的犬群咆哮着，巴铎吓得挡住脸，心中默诵起祷词。

犬群扑了上来。

“史派克，坐下！坏孩子！”

巴铎从胳膊缝里偷看，一个筋肉健硕的男子从房子里走了出来，上身赤裸，下身穿了一条收腰白裤子。飞机头在他吼时滑稽的颤抖，他驱散了狗群。

“抱歉啦，伙计。”飞机头道歉，“你应该按前院的门铃。我会出来的。”

“没—没关系。”巴铎结结巴巴的回答，心脏还在嗓子眼儿砰砰直跳。他递过一封扁平的信，“这个需要你签收。”

拿酷戮接过信，一边心不在焉的给巴铎签字，一边查看信件。当他看到收件人栏时，眼睛惊讶的睁大。签字笔被随手一扔，落到地面之前，拿酷戮已经一阵风似的冲回房子，把吓呆的邮递员丢在原地。

“奇犽！”拿酷戮大叫着冲进客厅，白发男孩正在里面做俯卧撑。

“怎么了？”奇犽跳起来问道。

拿酷戮把信封递给他。“这是寄给阿路加的。”

奇犽感到脸上掠过一阵冰冷的刺痛，他扯过信封，用利爪将它一把撕开。这个世界上只有极少数几个人知道阿路加的存在，这其中只有一个人知道她现在的位置。奇犽从信封中抽出一张手写便条。

便条没有署名，奇犽也不熟悉上面瘦长的字体，不过不用猜都知道这是谁写的。

最亲爱的阿路加和拿尼加：

生日快乐哟（虽然有点迟）！我给你们寄了一份礼物，我觉得你们会喜欢的。请务必确保你们的哥哥马上就带你们去玩哦~玩得开心❤️~

附：奇犽，你还有不到半小时哟。抓紧时间。

奇犽反复把便条读了三遍，直到拿酷戮不耐烦的抢过去看。

白发男孩重又看着信封，他把信封倒过来用力抖了抖，倒出一小片塑料芯片。奇犽认出了那个烙在芯片角落的方形标志，熟悉得刺人，放佛时间都凝固了。

G.I.贪婪之岛

记忆的洪流一瞬间淹没了他，充斥着压倒性的明媚。那些回忆，和小杰无忧无虑的在野外训练，接受比斯琪严格的指导，和一星猎人组队，击败炸弹魔，那些回忆恍如隔世。最近，他很少会回忆过去，奇美拉蚂蚁在这个世界掀起的风暴让他的世界天翻地覆。

“哥哥~怎么啦？”

奇犽抬起头，看到阿路加和秀托站在走廊，女孩用睡衣的袖子揉着眼睛，一副睡眼惺忪的样子。

“发生什么事了？”秀托问，眉头忧心的皱起。“在楼上都能听到拿酷戮的叫声。”

像往常一样，阿路加没受四周紧张的气氛影响，在奇犽给大家解释状况时，她不紧不慢的走到拿酷戮身旁，越过拿酷戮的臂膀读着那张便条。接着，她的脸开心得笑开了，她看到那枚掉在地上的游戏芯片。

“这是我的礼物对吧？”她捡起芯片，爱不释手的左看右看。

奇犽没有回答，不过阿路加太兴奋了没有注意。

“G.I., G.I.……”阿路加自言自语道。随后她意识到了，惊喜的睁大眼——“这是贪婪之岛，对不对？”

奇犽没有马上回答。陪着西索玩这场游戏，是因为到目前为止，那个小丑的行动和自己的意图相去不远。但是这次是贪婪之岛？这太过分了。尽管这是快速逃离伊路米的办法，但是那个游戏世界充斥着现实中不存在的危险。如果之前比斯琪没有给他们做特训，那他和小杰都很危险。

阿路加甚至都不会战斗。在阿路加的坚持下，奇犽帮助她觉醒了念能力，但她并没有认真跟随老师学习过，而他们所过的这种避难生活太过动荡，也不允许她有机会正规训练。不管他多希望匿藏在贪婪之岛的荒山野岭里，他知道，在这么一个令人着迷的游戏世界，阿路加是不会同意一直躲藏的。

在两人过去两年的旅行中，阿路加证明自己和任何一个揍敌客一样足智多谋手腕超群。她可能心灵纯洁，但当她真的想要某样东西的时候，她一定会用尽方法得到手。此刻，她眼中闪烁着主意已定的微光，奇犽知道自己改变不了她去贪婪之岛的决心了。

可这不意味着奇犽会轻易放弃。

“对，这是贪婪之岛的游戏芯片。”奇犽说着从阿路加手中拿过芯片。“我不想知道那个混蛋小丑是怎么得到这个的，不过这次他要失望了，我们不去贪婪之岛。”

阿路加看起来像被兜头泼了一盆冷水。“为什么？”

“因为这很明显是个陷阱。我之前跟你提过贪婪之岛。一旦你进去了，除非获得’脱离卡’或者在特定的港口乘船，否则无法脱出。在这种情况下，需要时我们很难短时间内从里面逃脱。”

“所以呢？”阿路加撅起嘴，“如果有什么意外，拿尼加可以把我们送出来。她也想去。”

奇犽摇了摇头。“我们不能信任西索。我们没有办法判断，伊路米可能就在游戏起始点等我们自投罗网。”

“拿尼加可以立刻把他传送回家。”

“我不想让拿尼加做这种事。”

“你不想？你有没有想过拿尼加可能想帮忙呢？她也有自己的主意。”阿路加反驳道。“西索先生保证过他不会让我们被追到的。到现在为止他都做到了。我不理解你为什么这么固执。”

奇犽长叹一声。“你并不了解他，阿路加。”

“你就了解？”

听到这话，白发猎人转过身，双手紧紧抓住自己妹妹的肩膀，逼着她看向自己的双眼。

“没错！我了解。西索是一个骗子，一个极其高明的说谎者。他第一次出现那天你听到他说的了；他就是想拖着我们到处跑给自己找乐子，直到最后玩腻了出卖我们。我们不能盲目的听他指挥。我知道你很想去贪婪之岛玩，我保证，总有一天我会带你去的，但不是现在。我不能让你暴露在那种危险中。你能理解么？”

阿路加鼓起腮帮，赌气的扭头不看奇犽。她犹豫了一下，最终沮丧的嘟囔道。“知道啦。”

奇犽眨眨眼，放下手，他本以为阿路加会反对得更激烈。或许，她比自己想得更成熟。

奇犽转身。

这些改天再想。现在，他需要设法让两人尽快离开。很明显，西索这次卡着最后时限通知，就是为了逼他们进入游戏。但肯定有其他方法。他看向拿酷戮和秀托，一个想法在脑中拼凑起来，逐渐成型。两个年级稍长得猎人点头，表示跟上了奇犽的思路。

“哥哥？”阿路加小声问道，打断了奇犽的沉思。

“嗯？”奇犽回道，半心半意。

“你知道，我很爱你，对吧？”

奇犽呆了一下，“嗯，我也很爱你。”

“我很感激，你为我做的一切，可是，偶尔我会想，”阿路加哽咽了，这些话如鲠在喉，“我可能永远也摆脱不了了。”

阿路加的话像块坚冰，贯穿了奇犽的胸膛，一瞬间所有逃跑的念头都消失了。“你想说什么？”

“我—”阿路加再次哽咽，“哥哥，你把我从宅子里带出来，是为了给我自由，对吧？为了让我自由的生活，不再受伊路哥还有爸爸的控制。”

奇犽谨慎的点点头。

“那为什么，现在我们做的一切都还是受伊路哥行动的控制？你跟我说你不再害怕他了，可显然不是。我知道你是在替我担心，可是，我不想，也不能，永远过这种日子。”

奇犽摇摇晃晃的倒退了两步，阿路加的话如同一记响亮的耳光。一阵委屈带来的恼怒止不住的涌向奇犽的喉咙。她以为自己喜欢这种生活？不是的！他多希望带她去冒险，向她展示这世界上一切明亮美好的事物，而不用在阴影中躲藏。他原本会这么做的！如果伊路米没有紧追不放——奇犽倒吸了一口冷气。见鬼，阿路加说对了。

拿酷戮的声音把奇犽拽回现实。

“喂。”拿酷戮小心的提议道，“我知道这事有很多我们不了解的背景，不过我们现在时间紧迫没空闲聊了。你那个疯子哥哥几分钟内就会到这儿。尽管一直逃跑实在很怂，不过我不觉得没有准备就开战是个好主意。我和秀托会给你们作掩护，我们需要马上动身，立刻。”

“拿酷戮说得对。你们需要尽快离开，赶在——”秀托的剩下的话被掐死在他的喉咙中，一股强大而黑暗的念在城市的另一端突然暴涨开来，念力的源头离他们还有一段距离，他们还没有进入“圆”的探测范围，但很接近了，每个人的后颈都寒毛倒竖。

没时间了。

“游戏机！我们得马上找台游戏机！”奇犽叫着向四周看去，就好像如果他看得够努力，一台游戏机就会具现化在客厅里一样。

“我家没有，路尽头的商业街里应该会有。”拿酷戮回答着，冲到前门观察了一下情况。

从伊路米的念爆发到拿酷戮回话这几秒钟里，秀托已经把阿路加装进了暗黑旅店，然后跳上念手全力冲出后门。

奇犽知道。在伊路米强力的“圆”之内，试图隐藏行迹是没有用的。唯一的机会，只有在伊路米追上他们之前逃入贪婪之岛。他发动“神速”，周身的空气闪烁起白色的电光，最后看了一眼拿酷戮，对方壮硕的轮廓此刻正堵住前门如同一堵人墙，奇犽有些担心。

强壮的猎人看出了他的担忧，安抚的笑笑。“别担心。和蚁王近卫队比起来，这不算什么。专心逃跑，剩下的交给我们。”

奇犽真希望自己能相信拿酷戮。可伊路米站在拿酷戮鲜血淋漓的尸体边的场面，如同感染源，在脑中灼烧。奇犽觉得双腿灌了铅一样沉重。他了解伊路米，杀手单为了报复也会杀了拿酷戮和秀托，哪怕这报复明显用错了地方。或许应该让阿路加先走，自己可以留下讨价还价——

“喂，奇犽，别想得太复杂。我在这儿都能闻到你大脑主板烧焦的味道。”拿酷戮在奇犽眼前打了个响指，试图打断男孩的苦思冥想。“在你会走路之前，秀托和我就已经很厉害了；你不需要对我们负责。我知道你和小杰感情特别好，但是记住，我们也是你的朋友。在和尤匹的战斗中，你救了我的命，不让我还这份人情，我会生气的，了解？”

奇犽艰难的吞咽了一下，“好吧，但你得保证，别为了逞英雄赔上性命。如果能避开跟伊路米的战斗，就避开；他要是问我们的去向，就告诉他。别做傻事。”

“知道啦，知道啦。”拿酷戮虚张声势的吓唬道。“现在马上走，不然我可要把你敲晕丢出去了。”

奇犽点点头，一阵电光闪烁，消失了踪影。

————————————————————————————————————

伊路米的“圆”展开到最大程度时，西索赞赏的吹了声口哨。揍敌客家族盛产惊人的强者，可哪怕以他家的标准来看，伊路米也绝对是非凡的。他们现在位于地上五十层的制高点，伊路米的“圆”向各个方向轻松伸展了六七百米，在这个范围内，一切事物无论死活都逃不过杀手的审视。

自然，奇犽电光系的念能力不在范围内；这点西索已经确认过了。Zaban是个大都会，拥有极高的人口密度，即使伊路米的“圆”也无法短时间内梳理过每一个角落。

前一天晚上，伊路米尝试了各种手段，开诚布公的盘问，也暗中设套引诱西索，想让他说出有关奇犽下落的更多细节。伊路米这么做是有理由的。使用“圆”，就如同悬崖上的灯塔般宣告了使用者的位置。除非知道奇犽已经在范围内了，不然伊路米真的不想使用这个手段。可西索希望的恰恰相反。

西索蹲在伊路米的身边，得意的笑了起来。昨晚，要拒绝伊路米某些带有性暗示意味的邀请，可耗费了他好大的意志力，好在他最终还是装无知装到了最后。他是个天赋极高的变化系，撒谎就像呼吸那么自然，不过伊路米的直觉比鹰隼还敏锐。尽管没有证据，不过到现在杀手都不完全相信西索。可这恰恰让西索对对方的评价变得更高。要是对方轻易就上当受骗了，那多不好玩儿呀。

魔术师向东边瞟了一眼，那是拿酷戮和秀托安全屋的方向。他说服了伊路米从市中心开始寻找，这里有更多的旅馆。话虽如此，他们距离安全屋全速奔跑也只需要10分钟。如果一切顺利，他可以误导伊路米搜索其他的方向，这样在找到安全屋前还能给奇犽争取点时间。如果奇犽和他的同伴恐慌中暴露了方位，那……事情马上就会变得有趣了。

稍等片刻，什么都没有发生。

西索捏起一撮滑落的额发，将它们捋回原处。看来是持久战咯。真让人失望呀。他正要开口建议往西去，三股念突然在东边炸裂，在周边的普通人中极其显眼，如同蜡烛群中的篝火。西索开口之前，伊路米已经奔了出去。

杀手如丝绸般光滑的长发在他的背后摆动，像极了一条墨色的河流，他在屋顶上飞驰而过，脚步敏捷无声，西索怀疑他的脚究竟有没有落地。他们无言的奔跑着，城市的景观被快速移动扯成一抹模糊的光影。伊路米已经收起了“圆”，即使这样也很容易跟上那三股念的动向。其中两股分头快速向东面移动，第三股挡在他们的前路正中。他们可以绕过他，可是西索和伊路米都不是会回避冲突的人，比起绕路，他们更愿意冲破阻碍直线前进。

他们就快和拦路者短兵相接时，奇犽的念突然消失了。伊路米的脚步动摇了一下，立刻他的“圆”再次炸开，怒气汹汹。西索艰难的抵挡着大笑的冲动。困惑在伊路米脸上闪过，他什么也没找到。事实上，奇犽的身体本身和他的念一起消失了。

“去吧。”西索叫道，“我来解决这一个，你直接去找你弟弟。”

伊路米几不可见的点点头，表示听到了。在一幢繁复的大教堂前广场上，他们终于看到了第三股念能力的持有者：一个带着傲慢笑容，上身赤膊下身着白裤的男人。伊路米一刻不停如子弹般掠过，无视了男人的存在，惹得对方沉下脸。  
“喂！别无视我！混蛋！”拿酷戮冲着伊路米远去的背影大叫。他接下去的咒骂卡在了喉咙里，另一股险恶的念在他身后绽开。

“别觉得失望嘛。我可是很乐意陪你玩儿玩儿哟~”

拿酷戮缓缓转过身，一阵不快的战栗自上而下贯穿了他的脊柱。西索会出现是在意料之中的，可是，那幢安全屋里自己是唯一一个没见过这小丑的人。奇犽的警告，阿路加固执的赞扬，和秀托有所保留的印象，几种意见混在一起，使得西索听起来像是个诡异莫测的人。拿酷戮意识到眼前这恶意满满的风暴就是魔术师的念，一滴冷汗顺着头皮流了下来。这份诡异莫测真的是异常凶险。

“你想怎么样？”拿酷戮吼道，抵抗着撤退的冲动。

西索讽刺的笑了，无比愉悦。“噢~我觉得你知道哟~要是这么重要的事情都没告诉你，那你的朋友可真是太残忍了。”

“哦，他们说了很多关于你的事。”

“真的？他们都说什么了？”

话语被打断让拿酷戮皱起了眉。“他们说你是个骗子，让人憎恶。凭你做的那些破事，现在给我个理由，让我不把你的脸揍扁。”

西索大笑，“他们说的都是真的呢~不过，如果你相信我是个骗子，那么无论我说什么，你都不会相信的，不是么？”

拿酷戮暗暗咒骂，他不知不觉中自相矛盾。和西索谈话是个糟糕的主意。还没到一分钟呢，对方已经弄得他自食其言。

这个小丑让他想起十二支里的子鼠，帕里斯通 希尔，两人在战场上都有致命的实力，却都喜欢逗着对手团团转，让对手踩到自己的脚打绊。尽管拿酷戮经常被批评莽撞，却不愚蠢。他知道西索在各方面的实力都在自己之上，但他可不会从无望的战斗中逃跑。

大地突然震动了起来，远处的爆炸把冲击波顺着空气传导过来，冲得拿酷戮一震。一声含糊的喊叫声传了过来，拿酷戮的心脏跳漏了一拍。秀托！

“哦~看来伊路米找到你的小朋友咯~”西索低吟着，确认了拿酷戮的担心。“可怜的家伙，在伊路这么生气的时候跟他对抗。会死得很难看的哟~”

拿酷戮的心沉了下去。去他妈的西索。这个小丑很危险，可现在他感觉上不是动真格的想见血。可如果奇犽长兄的恐怖故事是真的，那秀托就有大麻烦了。在陪西索玩儿心理游戏和救秀托之间，后者无疑更为要紧。

无视脑内理智的抗议，拿酷戮转身将后背露给西索，向着商业街的方向拔足狂奔。但是没跑满十步，一股又弹又黏的力量就拽住了他的脚踝，他脚下一空摔在地上。

觉得自己就能从这个粉红色头发的大麻烦眼前跑开，也是太天真了。

“不~行~哟~”西索嗔怪道，转着食指把拿酷戮扯了回来，后者狼狈的摔在他脚下。“尽管失去秀托这么有才华的玩具很让人痛心，可是我却不能让你去帮忙哦。你知道的太多了，我的伪装会露馅的。”

拿酷戮沉下脸爬起身来，他拍掉拖拽中割进皮肤的碎石，胸口留下几道长长的划痕，疼痛不已。“你在说奇犽的事对吧，你才是给他通风报信的人。”

西索愉悦的点头。

“放心吧，我会保密的。让我去帮秀托，我保证我不会告诉你的恶魔男朋友你背着他搞鬼了。”一连串的小型爆炸接连炸开，拿酷戮感到自己的心跳加速了。“拜托。”

魔术师哼着歌，开心的眯起眼睛。“真是诚实，好神奇你居然不是强化系的。可是不凑巧，这就是我不能让你去的原因哦。如果你就这么完好无损的跑过去，伊路米一秒钟都不用就能猜到一切了~”他抬起一只手阻止了拿酷戮的抗议。“但是，如果我跟你打，然后输掉……”西索拖长了语尾，给对方时间理解自己的意图。

明白过来的瞬间，拿酷戮惊讶的瞪大眼。认真跟西索一对一无异于自杀。“天上不知唯我独损”在大多数战斗中不具备攻击性，特别是当对手是“伸缩自在的爱”。在精英猎人圈子里，西索有很多传闻，拿酷戮不确定有谁能百分之百战胜他。可是，如果西索失去念能力……那情况就完全不一样了。

拿酷戮不知道西索是怎么了解到自己的念能抑制对手的念，可很明显，小丑希望自己使用这项能力。这就说得通了。作为一个双面间谍，如果他不能使用念，那输掉战斗就不会那么可疑。拿酷戮深吸了一口气。强制西索这样一个杀人狂维持“绝”的状态三十天，对大家都有好处，可对小丑而言无异于死刑。随便想想，拿酷戮就能列出一大堆猎人，有实力又不会放过这个黄金机会，他们会乐于做掉这个小丑。尽管拿酷戮讨厌玩弄别人生命的人，可却没讨厌西索到希望他去死。

西索等待着，不耐烦的抖着脚，看着拿酷戮在头脑中跟自己摔角。

“你一个月都不能使用念。你确定没问题？”拿酷戮警告道。

西索挑起一侧眉，“你朋友此刻正在生死战中挣扎。你确定你要担心的是我？”

拿酷戮气得咬牙，却没再反驳。如果可以，他不想杀人，可如果西索想要自杀，自己也没必要阻止。

此外，西索说得对。尽快结束这边的战斗，他就能尽快赶到秀托那里，秀托可是冒着生命危险拖住了奇犽的神经病哥哥。赤膊的猎人握紧拳头，坚决的看了西索一眼，如果一顿胖揍是西索想要的，他很乐意成全。

西索突然大声呻吟起来，拿酷戮差点吓掉魂，这绝对是他这辈子听到的最猥琐的声音。拿酷戮惊恐的看着小丑，西索旁若无人的伸手抚摸了一把下身，他裤子的前方已经撑起了小帐篷。

“上帝，你那么看着我简直让我无法忍耐~~”西索呻吟道，笑得极富侵略性。“那么，我的上限大概是十四万左右*，我让你15秒哟~”

拿酷戮强迫自己从对方公然猥亵的表演上移开视线，开始心算自己需要如何疯狂的出拳，多快，多重，才有可能在这么短的时间借出14万念力。他知道西索强的可怕，却没想到会这么荒谬。

“准备好了？”魔术师兴味盎然的舔着嘴唇。

拿酷戮点头。

西索分开双腿稳稳站好，邀请道。“好好瞄准哟~”

话音未落，第一拳已经重重砸上西索的下颚，重拳冲击下他的嘴里立刻就充满了血液的咸腥味。没有给他让脑袋停止嗡鸣的时间，紧接着一组紧密的组合拳不间断揍向他的身体，挤压着肺部不多的空气。拿酷戮是个有经验的战士，受过系统训练，这一切都都通过他紧凑的动作展示出来，每一拳都流畅的接着下一拳，出拳精准，没有冗余动作。

西索像他保证的那样，甚至没抬一根手指抵抗，任由自己的身体在击打下左摇右摆。有趣的是，尽管西索没用“练”防御，每拳之下他感到的疼痛却微不足道。拿酷戮的攻击如骤雨般密不停歇，脸颊上的一拳，紧接着膝盖撞入腹部，西索感到脊柱上一道尖锐的刺痛。这么连续的殴打，有一种怀旧感，把魔术师带回了那些往昔，那些自己的力量还没有觉醒，无法自保的往昔。

潜意识里，西索模糊的注意到每击波克里林都会报出借贷的念力值。那只漂浮的吉祥物已经膨胀到了吓人的尺寸，几乎是一只小型游行气球的尺寸。十秒钟的时候，波克里林可爱的宣布计算利息再次胀大。前额上的数字显示累计值已经达到11万。

就快了。

在西索注意到之前，累积的疼痛如同潮水般涌了上来，波克里林终于胀破了。从拿酷戮的攻击中租借的念一瞬间都消失了，所有的冲击和伤害一次性的作用在身体上，全身上下都迸发出悲鸣。拿酷戮戒备的跳开一个安全距离，他看到西索瘫软的跪倒在地，胳膊支撑着身体，断断续续的呼吸着，身体在疼痛中起伏。西索咳嗽了几声，吐出一口混着鲜血的胆汁。

已经很久了，西索的意识像这样在疼痛中模糊下去又清醒回来，拥抱痛楚就像个欢迎一个老朋友。脑袋里疼痛的意识带着一阵反射式的暴怒。杀了他，意识这么命令道，西索的视线一片血红。你比他强，把他撕成碎片。

拿酷戮警惕的后退了一步，他看到西索猛地抬起头，金色的眼睛闪烁着凶暴猛兽的光。在拿酷戮反应过来之前，西索已经移动到他的眼前，一手猛力攥住拿酷戮的胳膊，力道凶残，腕骨被捏得吱嘎作响随即碎裂。拿酷戮只来得及思索，自己是多么天真认为失去念的西索就是自己应付得了的，小丑就用膝盖重重顶上拿酷戮的肘部，后者的胳膊应声对半折断。封住魔术师的念没有让这头猛兽丧失攻击力；相反，这激怒了他。

太愚蠢了。西索的重拳击碎拿酷戮的肋骨时，拿酷戮这么想着。西索可没说过任何放他走的话。小丑的谈话技艺高超，他巧妙的避开了问题，诱导拿酷戮得出了一个错误的结论。

拿酷戮闭上了眼，西索已经掐住了他的脖子，收紧时尖锐的指甲划伤了敏感的皮肤。事实最终证明，秀托是对的。他老是斥责自己太过心软，太容易感动，太轻信别人。一直以来，自己都对朋友的警告充耳不闻，相信自己绝对不会为一个更富人情味的决定而后悔。事实证明，他错了。他就应该在有机会的时候杀了西索，可他没有，现在他和秀托都会被害死。

抱歉，奇犽，拿酷戮心想，他努力抵抗着视野中逐渐扩大的黑暗。我不能遵守我的诺言了。终于，世界从他的意识中消失。

西索后退一步，松手让拿酷戮失去意识的身体摔在地上。他蹲下身。

“睡个好觉，”魔术师盯着对方起伏的背脊呢喃，“要知道，伊路可没我仁慈。你一点儿机会都没有。我尽可能保住你朋友的命；等一切都结束了，去接他。”

————————————————————————————————————

伊路米正在黑暗中战斗。

被奇犽的离奇失踪激怒，伊路米紧追着进入商业街，没有注意到隐蔽伏击的猎人。一双神秘游离的绿色手掌是他最后看到的景象，之后一切都消失于黑暗。

失去视力是伊路米的失误。他本该做得更好，而不是让感情占了上风。西索甚至预先警告过他奇犽有帮手，还快速介绍了对方的性格和已知的念能力。考虑到伏击者鬼鬼祟祟的行为方式，对手大概是那个自称懦夫的猎人，秀托。

伊路米揉了一下原本眼睛所在的位置，现在一片空洞，他不悦的皱眉。没有视力，远距离攻击准头会降低，相反，他的对手仍然可以远程狙击自己。这并不能改变最终的战局，不过，会把战斗拖入可恶的拉锯战。

伊路米左侧受到攻击之前，唯一的预警只有衣料摩挲的沙沙声。他向右回避，把自己置于一堆橡胶和一堵保护后背的水泥墙之间。

战斗中或许不适合反思过去的错误选择，但伊路米真的开始有点后悔，孩提时代应该更认真参加感官剥夺训练。那时候，他无法想象有人能强到让一个揍敌客失明。报应来了。

伊路米躲在马马虎虎的障碍物后面，屏住呼吸，仔细捕捉每个可能是攻击的声响。西索说过，秀托是操作系的，专长是操作物体。从攻击组合判断，他有两种主要的作战手段——其中一种很有可能就是夺取视力的那双手。另外，秀托飞在半空中，这说明还有第三个物体，被用作悬浮板。

一声极其微弱的空气嘶鸣引起了伊路米的注意，他立刻闪躲，堪堪避过瞄准了脸颊的拳头。这一拳砸穿了他身后的墙壁，瓦砾和尘土落雨般洒了伊路米一身。

杀手一跃而起，利用尘土的掩护向购物中心冲刺，他记得楼群在广场北面。尽管他能够在盲射中轻易击中移动的目标，会飞的目标却是恼人的灵活，他手头的念针数量有限。为了快点结束这场战斗，他需要一个相对封闭的空间和一个诱饵。

黑发的揍敌客爆发出一阵念力，阻碍秀托的念手追上来。实话说，单纯用念他就能轻易杀了秀托。可老话说得好，尸体不会说话；半死不活，被控制的人才会。尽管他瞧不上在无谓的战斗中浪费体力，可如果费点小劲儿就能切断自己对西索提供信息的依赖性，他很愿意做出点牺牲。

另外，这场战斗也是个好机会，伊路米想实验他最新开发的操作系技术。这个主意是他出上一个任务的时候想到的，任务中的一个保镖拥有一种很特殊的能力，给他的工作添了很大麻烦。（当然他成功杀死了目标，不过事后清理可花了不少钱。）这个想法相当直接，让杀手有些惊讶自己怎么没早点想到这个主意。他和世界上的所有操作系念能力者都试图使用念黑进对手的意识，进而控制对手的身体。为什么他不能直接劫持对手的念能力？

商场大厅响起了微弱的脚步声，伊路米警醒的快速奔向一侧墙壁，他没有减速，而是用手护住头部直接撞穿了那堵墙，就好像它是纸做的而不是砖头。

他爆炸式的登场引起了一众尖叫，如他所想，广场上的一部分人群为了躲避战斗逃进了购物中心避难。他们是多蠢才会认为一堵薄墙就能保他们安全。

伊路米向着人群射出了几根念针，刺中尖叫得最大声的几个人。在和实力不凡的对手近身战的时候，针人并没有太大作用，不过他们能很好的分散对手的注意力。根据他的经验，只有最冷血的杀手才能毫不顾忌的屠戮无辜路人。秀托只要露出一瞬的犹豫，伊路米就赢了。

伊路米一挥手，遣散了针人们，一半针人被派去守房门，另一半去守他刚刚穿墙造成的那个洞。杀手现在所在的这个店铺没有临街的入口，除非秀托愿意像他一样暴力闯入，不然就一定得走这两个入口。如果是一个性急的对手，对自己的能力过度自信，无视陷阱，就会紧随着从墙上的洞口闯入。如果是更聪明和小心的猎人，就会在外面绕圈寻找另外的入口，试图攻其不备。伊路米非常确信秀托是后者。但这无关紧要。

伊路米伸手从外衣里摸出三支最大的念针，这些针被注满了瘫痪麻木的意念，使用它们意味着对手会立刻丧失行为能力。普通情况下，一根针就足够了。鉴于伊路米现在没有视力和秀托显而易见的实力，以防万一总没错。最好的情况下，瞄准秀托头部的念针能顺利射入，对手立刻就会被控制。不然，他只需要确保另外两支念针能射中，然后他的念能力会处理剩下的事。无论哪种方式，胜利毫无疑问。

伊路米藏身于收款柜台下屏息以待。

时间一分一秒的过去，空气安静得沉重，门边的针人突然开始翕动，盲目的在空气中嗅闻，如同一群僵尸猎犬。伊路米屏住呼吸，集中全幅注意力在听觉上。尽管最大限度的使用了自己的五感，他还是什么都听不到，只有自己的傀儡不协调的笨手笨脚的动作声。很不情愿的，伊路米承认自己印象深刻。这世界上能在一个揍敌客面前匿藏行迹的人为数不多。尽管……秀托居然是这些人之一让杀手很不爽，从另一个方面讲，知道奇犽的朋友并不完全无能，还是让伊路米松了口气。

针人的突然发动打断了伊路米的思路，人偶如一群旅鼠般冲向门口。慌张之下秀托急速回避，他急促的呼吸却控制的几不可闻，可惜，伊路米没有错过一直在等的这个信号。杀手动作流畅的滑出藏身点，凭借秀托的些微气音和自己毕生的训练，反手射出念针。

两支念针插入了墙壁，发出两声干涩的碰撞音，第三支随着一声潮湿的闷响射入了秀托的前胸。

效果立竿见影。伊路米的念麻痹了秀托的四肢，它们已经完全派不上用场了。秀托像一只被剪断提线的木偶，瘫倒在地上。他的肺被念针所伤，一呼一吸都带着血水的汩汩声。

伊路米站直身子慢慢走到秀托身边，他撤掉了所有掩护和伪装。他还能听到，能感觉到，秀托就在脚边蠕动，好似一条网中鱼，抵抗着自己的控制。勇气可嘉，但屁用没有。性格懦弱的猎人展现了一场精彩的战斗，然而一点小伎俩是无法弥补两人之间的实力差距的。无论是念能力，还是单纯体术力量，两人的水平都相去甚远。

别动，伊路米在脑中命令道，掐死了秀托最后的反抗。

“我尽量简短；奇犽在哪？”伊路米伸手控制着自己的念。

“无可奉告。”秀托咬牙切齿的回答，话音刚落他就尖锐的倒抽了一口气。伊路米的念如强酸般从念针涌出，腐蚀掉秀托的念，溢满全身。

“我们再试一次。”伊路米耐心的重复。“奇犽在哪？”

“不知道。”

伊路米的念再次暴涨，这次来势更凶猛。

秀托忍不住嚎叫起来。

“撒谎是没用的。告诉我奇犽在那儿，我可以赏你个痛快。”伊路米的念向更深的地方探触，他已经控制了秀托大多数的念，但不知为何，他还没能掌握控制秀托念的诀窍。秀托的念在他的心脏周围形成了一股密集的结，意外的对伊路米侵蚀性的念抵抗顽强。

秀托的呼吸杂乱不堪，他努力想从充血的肺部获得氧气。“操你妈！”最终挤出这么一句。

一瞬间商场回廊里充斥了秀托痛苦的哀嚎，听得人心惊肉跳，伊路米又释出了一波强念，直击秀托的防御中心。

秀托的念没有放弃，伊路米烦躁的皱眉，今天什么都不顺。他从外套里抽出了另一支念针，威吓的在秀托眼前晃了晃。“我有办法让你开口，为了保护奇犽失去自我意识，值得么？”

“奇犽冒着生命危险救过我，这份恩情值得我为他死二十次。”秀托回道，笑容坚定，可惜奇犽看不到这一幕。“可我猜你根本不能理解，真正关心他是什么感觉吧。”

一股伊路米从未感到过的苦楚涌来，秀托的话让他无比愤怒，几乎一瞬模糊了神志。怒火如熔岩般滚烫，沿着他的静脉澎湃飙升，炽热无比。秀托意识不清的感觉到喉咙上压迫，尖叫，可肉体痛苦的轰鸣压倒一切，感官慢慢抽离，四周变得空白一片，世界不复存在，只有疼痛，疼痛。最深处的防线垮塌了。

伊路米眨眨失而复得的双眼，秀托最后的念力已经崩溃，暗黑旅店的能力也消失了。

杀手低头，首次认真的观察穿着紫色长袍的猎人。秀托的身体瘫软，双目无神的凝视进眼前的虚空，眼睑半闭。他的皮肤很苍白，在汗水的浸湿下闪烁，脸色石蜡般颓萎枯黄。

伊路米的念针对准了秀托略显病态的前额。如果他想获取信息就得尽快行动。

“伊路米，等一下。你不需要那么做。”

听到自己的名字，伊路米停下了动作。他转身，冲破破烂烂的西索挑起眉。“为什么不需要？”

“另一个人全供出来了。”西索撒谎，“他说奇犽逃进了贪婪之岛。”

“说完了？”伊路米再次举起念针，对准秀托。“我喜欢从另一个消息源亲自确认。”

西索金色的双眸紧缩了一瞬。“之前两次，我给你的消息都很准确，为什么突然质疑我？”

“你为什么要阻止我自己确认消息？”

“我只是在替你担心而已。杀死秀托，可不会在奇犽那里给你加分。别再制造更多让他恨你的理由，现在的状况，要说服他回家已经很难了。”

“奇犽不需要赞成。”伊路米相当不悦，说得咬牙切齿。

“噢~你知道那不是真的~”西索微笑，“把他关一辈子确实不需要他同意，但要让他成为家庭活跃的一员，你就得更有说服力一些哟。你要是主意已定，那我不会阻止你的，杀了秀托绝对是适得其反。”

伊路米怒气冲冲，可还是把念针塞回了外套。西索说得对。现在的情况，他可以很容易的把奇犽拖回家。说服他继承家业则要困难得多。奇犽的举动已经证明，恐惧不足以再让他顺从，而且有拿尼加的能力给他撑腰，他也没必要再感到害怕。

“好吧。”伊路米妥协道。“我们去贪婪之岛。”

“那个啊……”西索羞怯的笑了，指了指肩膀上悬停的紫色小恶魔，“似乎我现在没法使用念能力。贪婪之岛是基于念的游戏，能力恢复之前我都去不了呢。”

“发生了什么？”

西索撇过头，非常仔细的维持着若无其事的姿态。“似乎拿酷戮能通过击打迫使对手进入’绝’的状态呢。我好久没打得这么愉快了，所以有点被冲昏了头脑，挨了好多拳。可这不能怪我哟~我还是能自保的，所以麻烦不大。”

未经训练的人看来，西索的姿态一如往常的放松，那一丝微妙的紧绷绝对不会被注意到，可惜伊路米这些日子以来已经变成了破译西索假象的专家。魔术师肩膀的线条，下颌的角度，二头肌充斥的张力，组合在一起无异于一份自白。

“你怕了。”伊路米惊奇不已。

西索微微瞪大的双眼出卖了他。

“你之前从没有失去过念，对吧？”一个诱导性的问题。伊路米的调查中，西索的背景几乎一片空白，仅有的几条有价值的信息之一证明，西索是从孩提时代就拥有念能力了。

西索的笑容褪去，证实了伊路米测猜测。

“这跟你无关，伊路。我能保护自己。”

“像你料理拿酷戮那样？周末之前你就会死掉。多少人排着队想杀了你？”这又是一个诱导性的问题。伊路米能轻易在脑中列出一张希望魔术师死掉的人员名单，包括几个旅团成员，一个天空竞技场楼主，一个黑道老大，至少一个十二支成员，肯定还不止这些。

“嘛，最有希望成功的人是你哟。干嘛还要考虑其他人呢？你准备自己去追奇犽么？”

“看情况。”伊路米回答，没被西索扯开话题，“你还要这么毫无防备多久？”

伊路米的话让西索感到一阵寒意，他突然觉得自己应该跟杀手拉开距离。西索试图不着痕迹的后退一步，却发现双腿像是灌了铅，他的生存本能开始疯狂的尖叫。啊~这就是被伊路米盯上的猎物的感觉啊。

“回答我的问题，西索。”伊路米逼问，声音隆隆作响，催眠一般。他走向西索，缩短了两人之间的距离。

“三十天。”西索听到自己的声音不受控制的回答。

伊路米张开双臂，环过魔术师的肩膀，切断了西索逃跑的全部希望。这么近看，面无表情的杀手越发像个娃娃，头发乌黑，皮肤苍白无瑕，完美的如同陶瓷。西索被伊路米拉近，他止不住战栗了起来，直到他的眼前只剩下对方深不见底的眸子。太过沉醉于伊路米墨黑的瞳孔中，西索几乎没有察觉到颈侧针刺的疼痛。黑暗笼罩之前，他最后的意识滑过，死在伊路米怀里也不错嘛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文为fourteen thousand，一万四。查了一下漫画，小杰和拿酷戮争夺灭蚁行动参加权的时候，拿酷戮估计他的数值为21,500，两万一千五。为了平衡，西索不可能比那个时候的小杰弱，所以取得原作者的同意，进了一位，变成十四万。并非翻译错误。


End file.
